Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes: A POV Story
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: A retelling of Harvey's New Eyes, but from the Point of View from different characters within the story. Contains a surprise crossover at the end and hint of an upcoming sequel.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well folks. Here is another POV story I have started up. Harvey's New Eyes, all told from the perspectives of the characters within the game (Lilli, Harvey, the restriction blocks, etc.). Also I only own both an original character that I made who's story will be told in DA and Furaffinity and the names of the six restriction demons. Also a surprise ending for Foster's fans. I hope you enjoy it.

Prologue:

***Marcel's POV***

It had been months since the accident, but I was still determined to rid the world of childishness and childhood.

After all, it was because of Edna that my goal has expanded to others. Not just her.

During those months, I have been modifying that damn rabbit Edna had clinged on: fixing his scar and replacing his old eyes with new ones.

And frankly, this turned out for the better.

In the first week since, I had programmed an easy restriction for him to tell others: No one must lose control.

Within that time, I hired a secretary, a woman whom had broken up with her fiancee due to him cheating on her back. What she did not know was that she was actually my first test subject to try him out on.

And it worked. She no longer had any reason to lose control when she explained. Perhaps hypnosis WOULD play a part after all.

Time was passing as I slowly programmed the rabbit to tell others the other restrictions...no one doing the following: using sharp objects, going to dangerous places, contradicting adults, touching alcohol, playing with fire, and lying.

And the more I tested on her, the more willing and, oddly, more embracing she desired. It's like she WANTED these blocks for more than that. But that's probably because of the programming, I guess. It did give me an idea, however, on what else to program.

That morning, I had finally programmed the rabbit to tell everyone not to do this: following their wishes. And this would be the one whom will make sure everyone was in control.

After all, eight was all I needed for now until I could think up what other restrictions I could give them.

I was to test him out on my secretary, preparing to call her from her day off, when the phone rang.

I picked it up and listened to it. It was the nun of the covnant on the hill. She demanded that I was to be summoned there because there were children misbehaving.

With a devilish grin, I agreed that I would go there, to try out the rabbit on the children. After all, it was getting boring using my secretary as an experiment all the time anyway.

Finally, after I hung up, I turned to the rabbit with red eyes, scar stitched on his right eye, and picked him up by the ears.

All I told him was, "Harvey...we have a little place to go to this evening..."

***Lilli's POV***

It had been months since she first came here. I guess my life was a little better since she first came.

I mean ever since I was younger, I was always stuck doing chores for Mother Superior and picked on by other kids, even my crush, Capu.

Currently, I was to rake leaves on the ground, ignoring the gigantic robotic possum terrorizing a city not too far from where the church was.

I was humming a bit, hoping to cheer up a little. However, not everyone likes what I was doing.

"LILLI!" a familiar voice to me spoke out.

I turned to the covnent window, noticing the blue skinned old nun approaching: Mother Superior Ignantz.

She was the nun who ran the school and church, but there's one thing that you should know, she hates kids, despite running a school for them.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sing while working?! You know very well that I hate the sound of cheerful children." she snapped before turning away, speaking to herself, "These ch-ch-children are driving me crazy!"

She left while I sighed depressingly, raking the leaves. She always did hate me. Why, even I don't know.

At that moment, I heard footsteps, noticing someone approaching. To my notice, Edna arrived to me.

You see, months ago, I was the only one awake when Edna knocked on the church door. She looked like she had escaped from an asylum or something, due to her only in her gown. And honestly, I think she looked like she was framed.

I made sure she got inside, giving her a new set of clothing while befriending her. With her, we were like sisters.

I guess Mother Superior doesn't notice her since Edna would usually do whatever she wanted while in the church, but I guess I never had a chance to explain due to my shyness.

And yet, whenever she DID notice Edna, she would probably believe she was one of the students like the others.

For you see, I wasn't the only student living in the church. There were others as well as my teachers and the chef, Doris. The others that also lived there were mostly kids who picked on me: Freeman, Frank, Birgit, Shawny, Memphis, Suka, Shy, and my crush Capu.

Capu was really nice at least. In fact, one time, I remember that when I was down, he gave me flowers to cheer me up. Granted, they were flowers from the garden, but it was the thought that counted.

But just recently, Mother Superior announced a new student just a few days ago. Gerret. He was strange, at least to me anyway, but there was something odd about him. He looked more like he was almost a year or two older than Edna.

The girl, grinning as usual, finally asked, interrupting my thoughts, "Oh there you are. Is that moloch making you r-r-rake leaves again?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

To be honest, I'm still a bit too shy to talk to her, despite knowing little bits about her every day.

Heck, even when I try to speak, I usually am too shy or nervous to speak or people would just interrupt what I was saying and assume what I was gonna say.

"Tuh! How boring and so unnecessary too." she said, pointing to the leaves on the ground, "The leaves all drift back onto the path anyway. You should just come with me instead. I'm on a treasure hunt right now, you know."

"Uh-uh." I bashfully said to her.

"Well, it's your decision. You can always come to the swing tree later when you're done here. I think I found something in the flower beds over there. Until then, see ya!" Edna grinned once again.

Finally, I watched her leave the area, looking more cheerful than the day we met. After all, she was my roommate.

Sadly, all I could do was sigh and rake the leaves. But even then, I was no good as I tried raking the leaves under the rocks, scratching them.

"What's that noise outside?" the familiar nun's voice shouted in agony.

I was still struggling as she continued, "Ugh! It's unbearable!"

Finally, as soon as I got the last leaf out, collecting the leaves, the angered nun came to me, shouting, "LILLI! Now I've had it up to here! I guess I overestimated you once again! You're not even fit to rake leaves."

She sighed, groaning, "It doesn't matter. I have 2 new tasks for you. The flower beds in the backyard have to be dug up again. Can you manage that?"

I nodded, saying, "Uh-huh."

"I doubt it, but we'll see. And while you're in the backyard, the swing tree is infested by termites. Come up with something to get rid of them for good. So, one more time for the really clueless: First: dig up the flower beds, Second: Get rid of the termites infesting the swing tree. You'll be very sorry if you don't do a good job."

With that, I saw her leave. She's really mean to me most of the time, but I guess it's because I was probably the one most easy to be picked on.

Finally, with a sigh, I headed to the backyard. I mean with Edna going to the flowerbed, I don't think I have a choice. Plus I was running low on options anyway.

"Harvey's New Eyes~A POV Story"

(End of Prologue)


	2. The Covnent

Chapter 1: The Covnent

***Lilli's POV***

I arrived to the swing tree area, noticing the termites infesting the swing tree where you can see the asylum on the hill far away and Edna digging the patch of dirt Mother Superior wanted to dig out.

I sighed a bit, knowing I had to get these chores done immediately. After all, I rather not be punished today of all days.

And besides, something told me I shouldn't play with the swing today either anyway.

"Hey, Lilli!" Edna grinned, noticing me, "Did you finally get out of doing your stupid raking chore?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

She grinned, "Very good. Then you've finally got time to go treasure hunting with me?"

I only shook my head sadly.

"What?" she flatly spoke, "Did you get even more chores to do?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's so unfair, but maybe we can still find a way for you to help me. That would be cool."

I prepared to speak before Edna interrupted, "I'm sure you're dying to know how the treasure hunting is going, right?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Well, to be honest, not so great," she sighed, patting the scraped ground, "The ground is just too hard. I doubt I'll be able to find anything here without a shovel, but I already have lots of cool dirt under my fingernails, and I even swallowed a slug by accident. A small consolation from Mother Nature."

She then looked at me, continuing, "What do you have to do for Mother Superior now? And don't tell me you have to scrape off her warts with a pumice stone again. I'm still finding crumbs in our bunk from last time."

I pointed to the tree, motioning to the termites before she noticed, realizing what I was going to say.

"She told you to get rid of the termites on the swing tree, right?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

She only sighed, saying, "It was just a question of time. Does she even realize how hard it was to collect them all? I even broke into the Firefighters' Museum to get the large red ones. And then all the trouble I went to, teaching them tricks...they can already do a polonaise if you lay a trail of jelly. I wanted to teach them the cha-cha next."

She groaned, continuing, "What the hell. Maybe you can relocate them instead of blasting them out, or whatever else it was you had planned. I'd even help you, but I've run out of jelly."

After a moment, I pointed to the ground, saying, "Um..."

"Wait, Lilli," she said, moving me away and digging a bit, "This is an especially hard spot."

She struggled to dig, then sighed saying, "Oh what a drag. This is ruining all my callouses, and it took me so long to mature them. These flower beds could really use some digging."

"Uh-huh." I nodded before she realized what I was going to say.

"Don't tell me that's exactly what Mother Superior ordered you to do."

I simply nodded to her.

At that moment, she grinned with delight, "But that's fabulous! Then you'll all be able to help me dig up the treasure after all! You don't even have a choice. You've been kinda told to by the Lord. All we still need is a shovel."

She was right. I guess I really don't have a choice and sadly, I was running low on options anyway.

I began trying to ask about the jelly before Edna asked, "Are you still worried about the termites? I'd really love to help you, but unfortunately, I don't have anymore jelly to lure the little darlings someplace else. But when we've found the treasure, we can buy ourselves a whole jelly factory! Or even better, a honey farm! I think honey is much cooler than jelly anyway. It sticks to the bottoms of your shoes better. And if we had a honey farm, we could also train the bees. Maybe there's still a chance for my project "Peepholes for the Great Wall of China" after all."

I prepared to ask about the ground before Edna spoke, "The shovel, Lilli! We'll never dig up the treasure without a shovel!"

"Ahem..." I began, about to ask where the shovel was.

She shrugged a bit, stating, "Oh, I don't know where we can find a shovel either. I'd imagine they're kept in the cellar. Now we just need to find a way to get down into the cellar. You can't walk through walls, by any chance, can you?"

Sadly, I shook my head as she continued, "We really have to teach you how to do that one of these days, but first you should concentrate on the shovel. It has top priority."

I simply groaned a bit, also remembering that the nun was pretty upset, especially today of all days.

She noticed as she asked, "Mother Superior's having a bad day again, isn't she?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"That wasn't hard to guess. The last good day she had was when everyone got mumps. I've rarely heard her laugh so hard. Don't let her annoy you too much, okay?"

I finally nodded before Edna continued digging in the ground, hoping to find some treasure. She was weird, but friendly, at least to me.

Anyway, I made my way to start searching for a way to the cellar as well as where to find honey or jelly.

I mean after all, I do need to find a shovel to dig out the flower bed anyway.

***Freeman's POV***

So there I was, just looking at something shining down at the well. It may have been the key to the cellar or something.

Heck, why would anyone wanna dump that key away is beyond me.

All of a sudden, just like a gnat, I heard the voice of that girl that almost startled me: Lilli, the biggest troublemaker anyone's ever met.

Ever since I met her, there had been an unknown amount of accidents and teachers and students start disappearing left and right. So we all blame Lilli for that.

I frowned, speaking, "Hmmm? Oh, Lilli. I thought somebody was there. Don't bug me. I'm busy."

She tried to ask me something, but knowing what she would say, I only replied, looking at the well and her, "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? I'm trying to concentrate, okay? Something is down there in the well. I can see something sparkling. Oh man, I hope it's the key to the cellar. That would be soooo gumbo."

She looked more confused as I continued, "Lemme guess: you don't know what gumbo is, right?"

She shook her head, replying, "Uh-uh."

I only rolled my eyes, continuing, "Oh Lilli, you're just hopelessly square. Guys as cool as me say "That's totally gumbo". Or "that gumboes", but you're just lame. Totally ungumbo!"

She pointed to the key, trying speak before I frowned, "Really, Lilli. Stop talking so much...unless of course, you have an idea how I can get the cellar key. just think of all the things I could do with it! I hear that awesome stuff is stored down there! Not just junk like shovels and brushes and all that, I'm talking about real treasures!"

"Uh-" she prepared to speak.

However, I stopped her, saying, "You can blab as much as you want. My complete attention is focused on the cellar key at the bottom of the well. I hear that awesome stuff is stored down there!"

"Uh-" she prepared to say before I interrupted her.

"Don't you have anything to do? Isn't there something you're supposed to be doing for Mother Superior?" I said to her, rolling my eyes.

She nodded before I laughed. As usual, that loser brat just got stuck with Mother Superior's chores. Probably something stupid again.

"I knew it. You're such a loser for getting constantly stuck with those jobs. What is it this time? Do you HAVE to alphabetically sort the compost again? Or remove the hair from her back?"

After a moment, I began speaking in a mock tone, "Wait, don't tell me: you're supposed to get rid of the termites on the swing tree, right?"

She nodded before I continued, "He-he, well good luck. The swing tree is made of sweet liquorice and termites are known for going crazy over candy. You'll never manage it."

I then noticed some dirt on her, asking, "Lemme guess: you have to dig up the flower beds, right?"

She nodded as I chuckled, "He-he. Well, good luck. That's gonna take forever with your little girly hands. But don't think I'll lend you a shovel when I get into the cellar...that is, unless you DO wanna help me get the key from the bottom of the well."

She shook her head as I rolled my eyes, frowning, "That's what I thought, because it's forbidden, right? Oh man, Lilli, you're so straight, it's a miracle anyone can tell you apart from the trees."

The little brat began speaking about something before I interrupted, speaking dryly, "Is this gonna be another one of your lectures about law and order at the convent? I'm sooo interested."

She looked like she was going to say one of those dumb stupid rules before I continued in a mock tone and interrupting what she was going to say, "We're not allowed in the cellar!"

I rolled my eyes, continuing, "Geez, Lilli, you're like a broken record. We can't do this, we can't do that. Don't drink motor oil, don't play with the electrical sockets! You really know how to spoil all the fun! No wonder no one likes you."

She tried speaking once again, saying, "We-"

However, I glared, "What now? Can't you see I'm busy with the well or did your oh-so-great Mother Superior forbid that too?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded.

"Oh yeah? That just proves how absurd adults' rules are."

However, I noticed her coming close, glaring as I pushed her, "What, you're still here? Don't creep around like that. I almost fell in the well from fright!"

"Uh!" she gasped a bit.

I rolled my eyes, mocking her, "Oh how cute. Are you worried about me now or what?"

I patted her in a fake reassuring way, smirking, "Don't worry, I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna climb down into the well, but NOT because Mother Superior has forbidden it. Just because it really IS too dangerous."

I looked back at the well, continuing, "Although..."

Finally, Lilli left the area and with that, it was my chance. My chance to get the well.

However, when I leaned a bit too close, as if I felt someone or something pushing me, I fell. Afterward, I splashed into the water, coughing the water and started to feel like drowning down there, despite it not even close to drowning levels.

"HEEEEEY! HEEELP!" I shouted, waiting for a sign.

Afterward, I felt something drop on me, saying in confusion, "Oh! OW! What's going on?"

Just then, to my horror, I found myself covered in honey with bees attacking me.

In panic, I screamed, "LILLI, NO! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! I'M ALLERGIC! AHHHHH!"

I don't care whether she did that on accident or not, it was HER fault I was stung by bees.

For a few moments, I felt the waters rushing up and forcing me up the well. Looks like the jerk probably tried drowning me, I bet, with that hose.

When I finally reached the top, the bees finally left, but I was covered in bee stings, water, and honey, angered...but at least I had the cellar key.

In anger, I sat down, looking peeved and angered at what happened until I saw Lilli arriving.

She noticed me, preparing to speak before I dryly spoke, "Ah, Lilli. Thanks a lot for your great "help". You really did a fantastic job. If I can ever help you..."

She then pointed to the key before I mockingly showed it, "Oh, you want the cellar key? But of course..."

In anger, I retracted it from her, snapping, "NOT! What in the world were you thinking?! You're the one who got me to go into the well! It's your fault that I fell in! But instead of helping me get out, you throw a beehive on my head and nearly drown me! Look at me! I'm wet, covered in bee stings, and smeared from head to toe with honey! I know everyone thinks you're sweet and harmless, but you're actually a walking disaster! You can definitely forget about the key! You keep away from me!"

Finally, I watched Lilli, still acting like a stupid zombie of a sort, only leave and used some sort of brush on the hive I left on the well, departing from the area.

Then, she was gone. She could be a complete idiot, and believe me, I think she's really a zombie psychopath!

Besides, what else can she do? Kill me?!

***Edna's POV***

As I continue to try and fail to dig the flower bed, I saw Lilli, holding a brush with some honey placing some of it on the compost.

Yay, I thought, at least the termites would be safe.

However, I saw some of them leaving for a trail of leftover honey. Guess they REALLY enjoy honey, huh?

After a few moments, we both heard what sounded like Freeman screaming in pain saying in fear, "AHHHHHH! NO! DON'T! GET AWAY! WAAAAAGH!"

I don't know what that was, but I guess Freeman got in trouble with Mother Superior for once.

On the bright side, at least the inscription I left for Lilli on the swing tree was still around. That was a plus.

Finally, I continued with my digging. I mean there HAD to be some sort of treasure if it was in the flower bed, right?

After a while of digging, I finally noticed Lilli holding a shovel, saying with delight, "YAY! You found a shovel! Oh Lilli, you're the best. Let's not waste any time and dig up the treasure."

With that, we began digging. It didn't take as long as I thought it would be.

Then, when the dirt was uncovered, we saw something bomb-shaped. It was very strange, but it looked pretty cool.

"That's quite a treasure chest." I grinned, "It looks like it might have belonged to some space pirates once."

However, she began protesting before I interrupted, "So what? They were space pirates from World War II. Who cares? What's more important is that they left us their treasure. Come on, let's open it! I'm so excited!"

Then, the chest was opened up as we saw a strange object.

"Yipee!" I spoke with glee, "You did it! Hmmm, and what's that supposed to be?"

I took it out, looking at it for a moment and noticed it deactivated it. Typical of the pirates of the past.

I tossed it to the ground, nothing blown up, as I shrugged, "Those space pirates must have led a pretty miserable life if this was their most precious treasure."

I looked back at the chest, smiling as I continued, "Well, at least we have a fabulous chest. And I already have an idea what we can do with it. We'll bury our own treasure. Do you have anything on you?"

Lilli pondered a bit. She was quite a thinker after all.

After a moment, she realized before she showed me a ball of yarn, the same one from embroidery class.

"Some wool from embroidery class?" I spoke with a grin, "WOW! That's perfect! Our friendship ribbon. The string that ties us all together, so to speak. Come on, put it in there."

She nodded, placing the ball inside as I closed it, saying, "Now we just have to bury the chest again and-"

Just then, we heard the familiar voice of the mother shouting, "LILLI! Where did that brat disappear to now? Lilli!"

I sighed a bit, frowning, "That's Mother Superior. What does she want now? We should check before she explodes. You have to be careful you know."

Finally, the both of us began leaving the swing tree. At least right now, I felt like nothing could go wrong.

However, as we entered the class, I saw what remained of the students, minus Freeman, waiting as the nun looked around. She looked as mean as she was the day she and I first met.

"That took much too long for my liking." Mother Superior frowned as she continued, "Is everyone finally here?"

She glanced at the students, even that Gerret that I felt fearful for. It was as if he was watching me or something...

"Freeman is missing, Mother Superior," the goody two-shoes, Birgit, said.

"S-S-Say nothing more!" the nun frowned, "Your lack of discipline has reached a level that I can no longer tolerate. From now on, all games on the convent grounds are forbidden. And until further notice, there will be no more dessert and bed time will be moved up by an hour. And in case you're wondering, it is the bad behavior of the specific student that has led me to take these measures."

As the class glared at where Lilli was, probably believing she had something to do with it, I continued watching. What was Mother Superior up to this time?

"In my helplessness, I even decided to call on an expert for help!" she continued.

An expert? I thought. It couldn't be him, could it? Not after all I did for months just to escape and get away from him and hide here 'til the heat was off!

"He's a renowned psychologist who will restore discipline and order here to the convent. The examination will take place this evening. The doctor will drive the mischief out of you once and for all. And I can guarantee this much...it WON'T be a pleasant experience."

I gulped a bit. If my suspicions were correct, that could mean that...that HE was coming for me.

I looked at Lilli with worry, speaking quietly, "A psychological examination? Oh Lilli, I'm sure this is all about me. I desperately need a plan. Meet me near the beds. I'll need your help."

Quickly, I began to dart out, starting to secretly head to my bedroom. I didn't want what was going to happen to me be coming back for me.

As I closed the door, I heard Mother Superior say, "You have the rest of the day off to think about what you've done wrong. I better not hear that you've used the time to create more mischief. And Lilli? I'm expecting you in my office. NOW!"

I began to worry a bit as I quickly went to the top bunk of the bed, hiding in the covers. And for some odd reason, I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen to me.

(End of Chapter 1)


	3. The Tasks At Hand

Chapter 2: The Tasks At Hand

***Mother Superior's POV***

I watched as the girl entered my office. The blond in bow, a troublemaker she was. She was like a blank sheet or even a zombie, acting like someone else was controlling her or something.

Finally, I spoke, fixing my spectacles, "I'm very disappointed in you, Lilli. Can you ever do anything right?"

I watched her preparing to speak before I rolled my eyes, sighing, "Not another word. Your constant excuses just make me even angrier."

Lilli groaned a bit, acting like she was about to die. Well she was far from that fate, I can assure you.

No matter how hard she tries, she always found new and new ways to disappoint me or make me angrier. Even more so than when that one teacher who went missing yesterday.

And not only that, I was forced to teach the students until a new set of teachers that mysteriously vanished would come.

Finally, I turned to Lilli, pointing to my cat, Lumpy, whom was anxious for food, demanding, "And now don't just stand there like an idiot. Well, get a move on. Feed the cat! Can't you see how emaciated Lumpy has gotten again? Oh stupid c-c-child!"

I glared at her, watching her take an opened can of cat food from the dumb waiter. However, to my shock, I saw her dumping the food right in Lumpy's bowl.

"STOP! What on earth are you doing?!" I snapped, slapping the can and food away from the bowl, "Bad Lilli! Very, very bad!"

I pulled her back to the desk, glaring, "You should really know that Lumpy doesn't eat regular cat food."

It's like she was an infant or a rat: either one would be stupid thinking at this point.

The girl frowned and groaned more as I continued, writing down my notes to her, "But you've disappointed me for the last time."

Finally, I gave her the notes, telling the little clumsy fool, "Here's the recipe for the right cat food. Bring it to Doris, the lunch lady. It contains exact instructions for preparing Lumpy's food. Doris can also find my lunch order for today on there, too. Do you understand?"

The child nodded as I continued, pointing to the door, "And now get out! I have to prepare for Dr. Marcel's arrival. I'm hoping that his new method of correcting character flaws will save me this kind of trouble in the future."

Finally, the child departed, leaving me with Lumpy. For odd reason, however, I sensed that Lilli would end up causing more mischief than she could ever realize, one that would be murdering without realizing.

***Edna's POV***

When she came into our room, Lilli looked miserable, like she hadn't been feeling well since that incident with the mumps. So I decided to ask.

Lilli then explained what she could tell me and it was just as I feared.

I looked concerned as I spoke, "Dr. Marcel, you say? This confirms my worst suspicions. The doctor and I still have an old score to settle. I'm sure he's coming because of me."

I clenched to the covers I hid as my friend sighed. This was not a good thing. If Dr. Marcel found me alive and here, then that would mean...

"Lilli, I can't stay here any longer," I began to explain, "I'm going to leave the convent and go into hiding for a while."

Then, I began to remember, "There's just one catch: that guy Gerret, who's constantly lurking around, I think he's spying on us for Mother Superior. So long as he keeps poking his nose into everything, I can't move freely. Do you think you can find a way to keep him off me for a while?"

She nodded as I smiled, "Wow, Lilli, you're such a gem. What would I do without you?"

Finally, as she left, I hid once more. I was sure she would get the job done and I can escape quietly.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Gerret, it was just...I think he's just a snitch and spy for her.

Man, if only Harvey was with me, or at least the polo mallet I discareded. I'd take care or confront Gerret with either on my side.

For a long while, I stayed hidden under the covers, waiting while I heard screams of fear from two other roommates. It was probably another dumb role play they were doing like Hoth Motigor or Darthon or something.

Whatever it was, it couldn't have been a threat to life itself...I think.

***Memphis's POV***

So there we were, waiting by the stairs after the meeting and I, hiding behind the stairway. I looked around a bit in fear while I saw Gerret pass by me, Shawny, and Capu while he headed to the chapel.

There was something odd about that guy, I can't explain what.

Then, Shawny put his leg in front of the girl, the girl who was said to have caused disappearances to students AND teachers alike. I mean we use to have some before Lilli, then Edna show up. And ever since then...I've been afraid of everything!

"Who do we have here, then?" he spoke before mockingly said, "Creepy Lilli."

We looked at her with Shawny glaring, "How did it go with Mother Superior?"

"Leave her alone, Shawny." Capu spoke, trying to stop Shawny's bullying.

"Only if she admits that all this trouble is her fault."

I only gulped, beginning to worry, "W-w-we're not getting any d-d-dessert?"

"That's right, Memphis," the big guy continued, "And we can't play outside anymore either. is it asking too much to want to know why?"

Capu sighed, shaking his head as he protested, "Stop picking on her. You don't really think that Lilli of all people has done something wrong, do you? She's just not cool enough for that."

I don't know why Capu would defend someone like her. I mean what if his trust on her would get us ALL killed because of her?

"Exactly." the leader glanced before speaking mockingly, "She's suuuuuch a good girl. She rakes, she cleans, she cooks, it's disgusting and dangerous because somehow it always ends up a disaster, isn't that right, Lilli? Ever since YOU came to the convent, it's been one strange accident after another."

"I h-h-hardly dare to get out of bed anymore." I shivered.

"But none of this is your fault, is it?" he spoke in sarcasm to her, "After all, you only do what you're told. I'm sure you're even running an errand for Mother Superior right now. Let's see what you've got there."

He snatched the recipe from her, glancing as Capu gasped, "Shawny!"

Shawny looked at it, glaring, "Aha! I knew it! A recipe from Mother Superior. Well, I think I'll hold onto it for now. Let's see how Mother Superior likes having to wait for her food and this time, our sweet Lilli can face the music all by herself. Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

I chuckled as well. At least with Mother Superior being left out of meal time like we were, at least it'd provide us SOME sort of humor.

"Let's go, guys. We're off." Shawny told us as we left her.

"You're impossible." was all Capu said as we left: Shawny to the well, me to the unused furnace, which was my hiding place, and Capu toward the clock area.

If Lilli had been a bit less clumsy, she'd be at least pretty cool, but still...

Anyway, I stayed in the shelter for a long while. Just then, the door opened as I yelped, noticing Lilli arriving.

She looked at me with confusion, preparing to ask me something.

However, I had a feeling I know what she was going to say...

"Wah! Quick, close the door before anyone sees me! This is the last safe place in the entire convent and I want it to stay that way." I demanded.

She only looked confused before I continued, "Don't even try talking me out of it, I'm staying here. It's much too dangerous out there."

"But-" she began before I hushed her.

"Psst," I spoke quietly, "Someone might hear you and then they'll take away my hiding place and if they take away my hiding place, then I'll definitely be next! The stove is the safest place in the entire convent, you know. It has a Krupp steel casing, titanium-reinforced interior walls, and is lead coated inside. I'd even survive a bomb attack in here."

"They?" she asked me in confusion before she prepared to ask me for the recipe.

However, I only said, "Now get lost before someone discovers me. If you're looking for your recipe, talk to Shawny. He pocketed it."

She tried to hum a song to me, singing, "Lalala leeeleee..."

However, I only sang, "The end of the world is neeeaaaar."

I mean it's true. We would all die one day, but I don't want to die on this day.

At that moment, I saw Lilli place something inside. It was something I've never seen before.

"What's that? What do you have there?" I asked.

However, she only removed the pin as I saw it blinking.

"Does it have to blink like that?" I asked her.

However, she only closed the door as I began to worry.

I knocked with fear, asking, "Um...Lilli? Lilli?"

However, all that happened was darkness and finally, a bright light, like an explosion...

***Suka's POV***

So there we were, me and Shy, both sitting by the window close to Edna and Lilli's room before we saw the blond in bow approaching.

If there's one thing she's good at, at least to us, she looked totally ungumbo.

Then, when she approached, we both said our catchphrase from our favorite show we liked.

"Shibuya power!" I shouted.

"Shibuya power!" my friend repeated.

"Volcano paranoke!" I shouted more.

"Shiny rainbow miyuyasake! Shing!"

"Shing!"

"Erm-" Lilli began before we placed our hands on her.

"Myuroshi sparkle!" Shy shouted.

"Myuroshi sparkle!" I repeated.

However, she looked more confused, about to speak before I sighed, "She doesn't look any happier than before."

"By the spring of Gugu Oshima, Riot Girl rules! Shing!" my friend said.

"Shing!" I shouted.

However, we looked concerned as I continued, "Hmmm, still no effect. I bet it's the fault of those school bullies."

"We hate them!" Shy protested.

"Exactly. They're just as bad as the authorities."

"Or the dark forces."

"Or the financial system."

"Down with the dark forces!"

"Let them all perish in an endless inferno!"

She only looked more confused, preparing to ask something before I shouted, "Shibuya power!"

"Shibuya power!" Shy shouted afterward.

However, we both noticed her looking even more confused before I said, interrupting her, "Girl, you're so clueless about trends! Just look at how you dress."

I pointed to the outfit she wore. It may be like the uniforms we're forced to wear, but Lilli's way of dressing, well it was not as good as the way Shy and I dress.

"Don't you know that Shibuya and only Shibuya is hot right now?" I continued, "Where's your glitter? Where are your Japanese accessories? Myuroshi sparkle!"

"Myuroshi sparkle! Shing!" my friend shouted.

"Shing!"

"Um...Shing?" Lilli tried to say.

I only shook my head, sighing, "Oh man, you're really out of it, Lilli."

She began to point as I glanced at her, noticing what she was doing.

"Why are you gawking at my hairdo?" I frowned, starting to realize, "Don't tell me you've got your eye on my original Marashu Nyoke hairpin!"

I groaned, turning to Shy and speaking, "Can you believe it, Shy?"

The pink hair girl only shouted, "Don't believe. Just know. The Warriors of Light see with the power of love!"

"Just who does she think she is? Hirojoshi Super Frog's arch enemy Soki Nuroshi Myayoke Hagatsu?" I shouted, though I probably should've said a character that would've fit more of what Lilli actually watches from Anime, but I digressed.

"Down with the dark forces!" Shy shouted, "Trust in the elf magic of the glitter dust."

"Exactly. Everyone knows that a real Shibuya girl will only part with her hairpin if it's a real emergency and only IF facing death."

"Myuroshi sparkle! Mystical spirit of the wolf!"

"Mystical spirit of the wolf!"

"Kamanukri! Shing!"

"And anyway, what even makes YOU think we'll let you have any of our personal things? You haven't launched any radical, paramilitary campaigns or done anything to help destroy the state."

"We can't let the dark forces win!"

"Plus, you've never helped us destroy the school."

Shy stopped before pondering, "Does being Warriors of the Light really mean we have to destroy this school? It seems a little too hardcore to me."

"But Riot Girl does it too! On page 31 in Vol. 453, she puts one of Nagayuzu's detonators in the teachers' lounge when the dark forces kidnap Mushushi Rainbow." I protested, "Shibuya is cool! Myuroshi sparkle!"

"Um-" the girl prepared to say.

I sighed, pointing to Lilli as I spoke, "Just look at her face."

"Typical." Shy said, rolling her eyes.

"We're probably too extreme for her. And we are, just like Riot Girl."

"Riot Girl rules! Shing!"

"Shing! Don't you dare tell me you've never seen a Riot Girl anime or read a Riot Girl manga!"

"Ri-?" Lilli began to speak.

However, I could tell what she was going to say: 'Who was Riot Girl?' That look on her face was all we needed to understand.

"Ugh, that's what I thought." I frowned.

"Because Riot Girl is totally shiny! Down with the dark forces!" Shy shouted.

"AND Riot Girl is totally fighting against society more than anything. That's why we're also totally fighting against society."

"Because Riot Girl's totally cool."

"That's why we have to destroy society. You can help us if you want."

"Down with the dark forces!"

After a moment, Lilli left. Good riddance, I thought as Lilli left. After all, she could get us in trouble.

After a while of hanging, we saw Lilli arriving back.

I sighed, frowning a bit, "What have you got now? I hope it's a weapon for the battle against-"

Just then, to our shock and horror, we saw Lilli holding the bomb in her hand like she was a zombie, not realizing what she was doing.

We both screamed in fear, panicking, "But that's a real detonator! And it's live!"

"You have to defuse it, Suka! Hurry!" Shy shouted in fear.

"But with what?!"

"With the Power of Love!"

"WHAT!? Are you-" I began snapping before feeling my hairpin.

It was then I began realizing, starting to look reluctant, "Wait, I know!"

Finally, I used the hair clip I wore, reluctantly I might add, quickly placing it on the bomb and stopping it from being active.

We sighed in relief as I said, "Phew, that was close."

"We'll snitch to Mother Superior." Shy spoke.

"Exactly. This time, you and your friend really went TOO far, Lilli. What on earth were you thinking? You're even crazier than I thought!"

"Totally ungumbo."

I mean sure, we both wanted to get rid of the school, but not if it involves a bomb that's already active and can blow us all up with me and Shy in it!

In fear, I shouted to Lilli, "Don't just stand there! Get that bomb away from us! Take it somewhere where it can't do any damage. A bomb-proof place, a fireproof drum or something like that!"

Finally, the dazed and unemotional girl left our side. Once she was gone, I finally stretched and told Shy I would try to take my mind off the situation using the swing at the tree.

I mean if it held up so long, even I doubt that anyone using the swing would fall. Well...not unless someone stupidly chops it down anyway.

***Birgit's POV***

After the meeting was adjourned, I was given a task by Mother Superior. It was very important to my embroidery skills.

I mean after all, I'm very skillful when it comes to embroidery, unlike some people.

And then, just like a gnat, up showed Lilli, whom cleared her throat a bit.

Frowning, I scoffed, "Don't even bother trying to distract me, Lilli. Unlike you, I actually have a sense of duty. You don't get to be Mother Superior's favorite by just standing around like a moron all day, like you! I work hard to get all of those honors and rewards. The only thing I'm mssing on my path to perfection is the golden girl scout's badge on a ribbon. That's why I'm working overtime to perfect my embroidering skills. Mother Superior loves the embroidery, because the pictures of animals convey important values."

I glared at her, continuing, "But you wouldn't know anything about that. You've always been terrible at embroidering and everything else for that matter."

"Aminals?" she asked me.

I glared more, frowning, "Why don't you get to the point already? You seem to be lacking a few important lessons in values and standards. Haven't you learned anything at all from my multi-award-winning embroidery?"

I pointed to the animals in the cupboard, then at the one on my desk, continuing, "Each animal has an assigned character trait. Bears represent strength and deer stand for heroic valor. There are negative role models too, of course. The porcupine, for example, is especially slow and sleepy. That's why you'll never find one on one of my banners, but maybe it's in your family's coat of arms."

After all, hedgehogs and porcupines, despite what others say, ARE very slow.

They're just like Lilli, who has some sort of disorder I can't explain. I think it has something to do with this thing, this disease Mother Superior once mentioned. A-tim-son was it? She might have that, which would probably be why she's just slow and such.

I sighed as I continued, the last part in somewhat sarcasm, "In case you're wondering what I'm doing here, it's called "embroidering". Bah, I know it's not your area of specialty, otherwise I doubt Mother Superior would have banned you from taking it. What a shame. I know how much you've always enjoyed embroidering."

After a moment, I spoke out, "By the way, I was being sarcastic."

The girl groaned in annoying agony as I frowned, "Quiet now."

I gasped, realizing something, "I just had a great idea for what I could put on the missing cafeteria banner."

However, when Lilli looked at me, the thought was gone. Just like her mind probably.

"Damn, it's gone." I frowned before snapping, "Thanks alot. Great job, Lilli. If you want to help, ask Mother Superior about a suitable animal role model. I'm already done with all my patterns. And remember: at this time of day, Mother Superior is always in the cafeteria drinking a soothing tea, so DON'T wander into her office. We're not supposed to go in there alone. And hurry up. My grades depend on it."

Lilli left the room as I concentrated on my work. Sometimes, I wonder why she even bothered coming to this school.

After a bit of alone time, which is what I needed, I saw Lilli place something down in front of me. I glanced at it curiously.

"A dead hamster?" I asked her, "Hmph, at least this is a regular animal motif, but...do you think it also conveys really important values?"

She nodded a bit as I spoke, "Hmmm, well, if you say so. Come back in a few minutes. If you don't bother me, I won't take long."

With that, Lilli left as I quickly went to work. After a while, my banner was finished with Lilli taking it. Seems like Mother Superior could use that banner, I thought as she left with my banner.

Maybe I should've hung it myself or something, but what was I to do?

Things were quiet before I heard the voice of the nun screaming in fury. What was it she was angry about now, I thought as I heard the footsteps come closer.

However, I found out too late as Mother Superior was actually angry, not at Lilli, but at me, of all people.

In anger, she snapped, "A guinea pig?! Are you freakin' kidding me!? You know very well I despise guinea pigs!"

I yelped and began sweating fearfully while tears came from my eyes. This had never happened to me before. I was actually in trouble because she wanted the hamster?!

"I can't even tell you how disappointed I am in you, Birgit! This is the worst job I've seen in my entire career." she snapped.

In tears, I tried protesting, "But-"

"Don't talk back!" she angrily snapped, "You ARE bad. I will probably have to strip you of all your awards, prizes, and girl scout badges. You no longer deserve any of them."

"But I only did what-"

"Hogwash! Do you really wish to contradict me?! I can't believe how low you've sunk, Birgit. A guinea pig! It's unbelievable! Your work is an insult to the entire convent! Get rid of it!"

She snatched it away as I tried speaking in tears, "I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to-"

"Your whining won't make up for your failures. Just in case you decide not to waste my time with your ineptitude anymore..."

The nun went to the cupboard, snatching the puma statue and placed it near me, demanding, "Here is a motif that's worth immortalizing on a banner. The puma. Strong, precise, dignified, a symbol of self c-c-control."

Finally, I watched her leave, quickly making the new banner with the puma. I couldn't believe it...but my life was always about being Little Miss Perfect...and if I couldn't have that...

After I finished, I snatched a noose, hanging it on the ceiling before placing it on myself, preparing to jump. I'd be going to limbo for this, but it was better than being a failure!

All my thoughts were at that moment were..."My life...my life was not worth anything without perfection..." as I jumped.

***Lilli's POV***

Things were going so quickly as I made my progress. Even at one point, I found an embroidery of an eight legged unicorn. I asked Mother Superior one time who made it, despite not speaking too much about it, but she was even more vexed than usual when I asked.

Anyway, during one point, when I helped Frank, Gerret came from the secret compartment in the confessional I used every day. There really WAS something odd about him, I thought as I went to tell Edna the news.

When I arrived, I cleared my throat with Edna peeking, "And? Are you making any progress?"

"Um-" I began to speak.

However, like always, she interrupted, "Cool. So, you've been working on your imitating animal voices number. You can tell me about it later, okay?"

I groaned as she continued, "First, we have to get rid of Gerret. I'm sure he's spying for Mother Superior."

I began to speak before she said, "Before you say anything, I thought of something else. I think Gerret has a secret hiding place in the chapel."

"Oooh." I groaned.

"Yeah, a kind of listening station in the confession booth. This should prove once and for all that he's spying for Mother Superior. The question is whether we can somehow use this knowledge against him."

I nodded and prepared to speak of my idea. Or at least find the courage to speak like a real person.

However, that hope was dashed as Edna spoke, "Wait, I know. What if we locked Gerret in his secret surveillance room? Just pretend you want to give confession and when he's in his hiding place, WHAM! Our trap will snap shut on him."

I sighed, looking annoyed as she said, "Oh don't be sad, Lilli. I'm sure you'll come up with a good idea next time. But for now, let's get to work."

I wanted to ask for her before she continued, "I'm sorry that I can't help you, but I can't risk Dr. Marcel finding me. You know what they say about him. It's all true, except the story with the orangutan, I made that one up."

I wanted to tell her something before she hushed me, "Not so loud! Dr. Marcel's ears are everywhere. If you listen closely, you can even hear the wind blowing in his ear hairs. That guy is no joke, but you know the rumors, so watch out for him. He is eeeevil. EEEEVIL!"

It was worse than that, Gerret had photos of Dr. Marcel. No idea why, though.

"Hmmm-" I began to speak, preparing to tell her about the noise.

"Wait a minute: What's that?" she asked, listening to the noise within the chapel, "Do you hear those noises too?"

I groaned as she continued, "I think someone's drilling inside the chapel. Sigh. It's probably Frank looking for evidence of a Church conspiracy again. Dang! That could ruin our plans. If Gerret can't listen in on any of you, we won't be able to lock him in his hiding place. You have to think of something to get rid of Frank. Did you happen to find the plans for my time machine?"

I shook my head with her shrugging, "Eh, they weren't finished yet anyway. Hmmm...how big is the microwave oven in the school cafeteria?"

I groaned as she scoffed, "Ah, forget it. That won't work. And all my other ideas are a little complicated. We don't have time for them. I guess the easiest thing to do would be to help him with his search. Once Frank has found what he's looking for, he'll hopefully stop drilling."

I nodded before starting to have an idea. An idea that could help him.

Finally, I left Edna's side, though for some reason, I got a bad feeling about what was going to happen...

(End of Chapter 2)


	4. Evidence and Tasks

Chapter 3: Evidence and Tasks

***Frank's POV***

After we disbanded from the meeting, I removed my jacket, then looked at the slab markings on the ground. It had to lead to the church conspiracy I had to find after all.

Then, I saw a foot near one of the slabs, replying, "Please stay off the slabs, okay? You're interfering with my research."

Then, as the voice prepared to speak something, I stopped and glanced, "Wait...wait...waaaaaait..."

However, I groaned, saying to the person whom arrived, Lilli, "No, nothing. I thought I detected a resonance echo on the floor. And where there's a resonance echo in a floor, the hollow space can't be far. A crypt or a hidden pool salon. For Templars with outrageously hip hairstyles."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Your question is completely justified: what would Templars be doing in a pool salon? It's just one of the countless mysteries surrounding the Templars. Where did they come from? Where did they go? Did they get a group discount ticket for their journey? And who was their hair stylist? There's just one answer to all these questions. The great Church conspiracy!"

She looked more confused as I continued, "And we can be certain that the evidence is buried beneath these stone slabs. If only I had the right tool to dig it up. Ahem. Find it."

She prepared to speak before I hushed her, saying, "Shhh for a second."

I tapped another slab, though no echo was heard. I looked a bit annoyed, realizing nothing was there.

I then frowned, glaring at Lilli, stating, "Oh great! If there's just been a landslide in the Templar's subterranean crypt, then now I've missed it. How the hell are you supposed to uncover Church conspiracies if you keep getting interrupted?!"

My hand was on my face as I sighed, "Just the constant stream of people going to confession is getting on my nerves! But compared to you, they're as quiet as church mice. I have no idea who they are. They creep into the confession booth and only come out when it gets too noisy for them. All that will be over with as soon as I have the right tool for any excavation, anyway."

"Church Conspiracy?" she asked me.

"Sorry, Lilli," I replied, "but I'm just not interested in small talk. All I care about are Church conspiracies. There's a lot to talk about there, but unfortunately, most of it's secret and without the right tool, I won't be able to uncover the secret."

I then pointed outside as I shouted, "So either you go and get me the tool I need or you just leave. That would be fine with me too."

Besides, I don't like it when anyone, especially Lilli would just stand there and do nothing. I mean something was wrong with Lilli today. She looked as if she couldn't speak anyway, but I rather get my conspiracies finished though.

Then, as I heard her trying to speak about the stones, I only frowned, "SHHH! You're destroying the holy illuminescence of the stone slabs and if they lose their illuminescence, they certainly won't be in the mood to reveal their secret anymore. And there's no doubt that they have a secret. I know Templar symbols when I see them."

I patted one of the slabs, continuing, "Where there are Templars, a secret crypt with details on Church conspiracies can't be far. If only I had the right tool to drill them out, then all I'd need to know is which slab to drill under to get my hands on the Church conspiracy...if it's one that has a neck because there are those with a neck and those without."

I then saw Lilli showing me something. A jackhammer, of all things. She must have stolen the key from Mother Superior and stole a bunch of items in the cellar. Meh, I bet it was probably worthless junk otherwise.

However, I took the jackhammer as I smiled, "Ah, very good. That's exactly what I need. Now if I only knew where to drill, but such knowledge was probably lost long ago. No one is old enough to still remember the age of the Templars. Otherwise, I'm sure I'd have long since had that Church conspiracy by the scruff of its neck. Oh well, I'll just start."

With that, I placed on some soundproof earmuffs, then began drilling the ground a bit. Or at least close by the slabs. After all, I didn't want to destroy anything without knowing where to dig anyhow.

I wasn't sure how long I dug for, but for a long while, I continued digging. Nothing was going to stop me from getting what I needed.

Then, I saw Lilli arriving with a book, glancing, "What's the matter now?"

Then, to my notice, she held the book I was hoping to search for: The Templars Conspiracy one!

"My goodness! That does look very interesting." I said, examining the book carefully.

"Let's see...hmmmm...At least those are the same symbols as on the stone slabs, but the patter is full of gaps." I nodded, "I'm a pro when it comes to riddles. That's why all I need is a single glance to be able to declare, without a doubt, that...YES this is a riddle, but the solution's page seems to be missing. This book is useless to me like that. Unless of course, YOU have the solution."

I watched as she was playing with the symbols randomly in the book. What was she doing? This wasn't a game, you know.

However, I saw the symbols forming before finally, I noticed something, placing the X on one of the symbols as I spoke with glee, "YES! YEEES! That has to be it! I have solved the mystery! Thanks for holding the book all this time. You're blocking the way. May I?"

I took the book from Lilli before placing it near the pew. I then dug a hole in one of the areas, then uncovered the hollow ground. To my surprise, I saw what I needed.

"Wow! If these bones aren't evidence of a Church conspiracy, I'll eat Tom Hanks' double chin. And what's that?" I spoke to myself, quickly digging more.

"Hey! This just keeps going!" I said, continuing to dig more and more with the drill, "Let me just drill through this stone slab and..."

I kept drilling before noticing a sword on the ground, gasping, "But that's...a sword! A real Templar sword! It's incredible!"

I tried pulling the sword out, struggling as I grunted, "Man, it sure is wedged in tightly. I hope that isn't a load-bearing structbeam."

Finally, the evidence I needed. However, when I drilled and pulled out the sword, the last thing I saw...was the cross coming toward me as I realized too late what my conspiracy searching had led to...

***Shy's POV***

There we were, hanging by the side of the window near Edna and Lilli's dorm room when Lilli approached.

We had a bit of talking about Riot Girl and trying to cheer Lilli up. However, she looked more depressed or blank to my vision.

Eventually, she arrived back with, to our horror, a bomb.

It was thanks to Suka's quick thinking that I'm still alive. And yeah, we may hate authorities and such, but we somewhat well, we hate Lilli even more so, even by turning to the teachers.

Suka decided to leave me in the halls to think away the disaster that almost killed us at the swing. For some reason, I felt like it would be the last time I would see her alive.

After a while, I noticed Lilli approaching me. Sure we disliked her, but sometimes she had some nice things to give to us.

"Oh! Hello, Lilli." I said to her, "I was just thinking of Riot Girl. Riot Girl is totally cool because Riot Girl wears Shibuya clothes. Don't you think that's totally fascinating!?"

She wanted to speak something before I continued, not listening, "Suka also thinks that Riot Girl is totally cool. And Suka likes Shibuya too. Shibuya is totally cool, don't you think so too?"

The girl prepared to say, "Erm-"

"Yeah, it certainly makes you think. I think way too much about things like that. My brain is getting all fuzzy." I interrupted, "But Riot Girl is cool, right?"

She sighed, leaving the room. She was probably off doing some meaningless tasks for Edna again. I mean I hope it doesn't involve hurting me or worse.

Finally, after a short while, Lilli approached me with a letter as I noticed, "Oh! What fabulous thing do you have there? Is it for me by any chance?"

It looked like she hesitated before she nodded. Seemed like she was jealous of my crush on Capu, I bet.

Finally, I took the letter, opening it before I gasped. It was a love letter, and it was from Capu!

"Wow!" I grinned, "It's from Capu!"

I read the letter carefully before smiling, "A date? How exciting! I have to put on more glitter."

With that, I left, placing on some glitter and such, getting ready for my date with Capu.

Today was so exciting for me, I don't know what could possibly go wrong.

***Capu's POV***

I watched Shawny take the recipe from Mother superior, pocketing it like he owned it. He shouldn't have gone and done that to her. I mean after all, she was just a kid.

Lilli was then left on her own as I stayed by the door where the gargoyle clock resided, sighing.

There were so many things on my mind, especially on Shy. But how would I tell her how I felt?

Then, I saw Lilli approaching before she prepared to speak. Whatever she had to say, I think I know what she was gonna say anyway.

I spoke to cheer her up a bit, interrupting her, "Lilli! Nice to see you. I hope Shawny didn't upset you too much. He's an idiot. I think you're great just as you are."

It looked like it worked as Lilli was smiling with a sigh. I guess that did the trick.

Finally, I watched her depart, leaving the area before I slowly wrote my letter to my special someone. I wanted to deliver it myself, really I did, but sadly I'm kind of a bit shy around her.

After a while, I spotted Lilli walking around before quickly speaking, "Psst. Lilli. I really have to task you something. Do you like me?"

She nodded as I continued, "Thank goodness. I wasn't really sure because there's something on my mind."

I looked away, continuing, "It's...it's about my feelings...and I'd like to ask you a really huge favor...would you do something for me?"

The girl gasped, grinning and nodding as I smiled, "Really? Wow. I'm so excited."

I sighed to myself as I continued, "Okay, calm down, Capu. So...would you..."

She looked eager as I showed the letter, continuing, "Give this letter to Shy?"

Lilli looked a bit stunned when I asked her that. Seemed that she had her own crush on me. I guess I couldn't blame her for that.

Reluctantly, she nodded as I spoke, "I really have to meet her. So, could you just give her the letter?"

She took the letter, looking heartbroken as I continued, not noticing, "Man, that's soo cool of you. You're really the best, Lilli."

Finally, I watched her leave. I hope Shy got my letter. I mean after all, I am hoping that it would at least give us some time alone.

Later on, Shy approached as we both went out to the balcony, both looking awkwardly and trying to figure a conversation. I mean would she want a date, a movie, or what?

All of a sudden, as we heard the clock struck, the final thing any of us saw was a gargoyle statue about to fall downward to us.

***Shawny's POV***

After Mother Superior's meeting, the guys and I stayed at the stairway before that creepy Lilli approached.

There, we confronted her and I stole the recipe from Mother Superior. Ha, she was going to get what she totally deserved.

After we left the convent, I was outside near the well, setting fire to some ants. Then, I heard a familiar voice.

I turned and saw her, Lilli. The girl who was going to try to get the recipe back.

"Ooooh!" I mockingly began, "Look who's coming to get her recipe back. If it isn't our little goody two-shoes, Lilli. You better split before I tie your shoelaces together or worse."

The brat prepared to speak before I interrupted, showing the paper, "Oh you REALLY do want the recipe back, don't you?"

I fake pondered a bit, continuing, "Well, I didn't know that. Just give me a sec so I can wrap it up for you with a bow."

The girl grinned before I scoffed, "Pfft! You soooo don't have a clue, do you? Get lost, Lilli or I'll be forced to call you names."

She prepared to speak before I laughed, "Ha-ha-ha! Yeah, I'm a real bad ass! Just face it: You're not tough enough to make any demands around here."

She growled as I smirked, "Well, well, well, what's this? Is this you standing up for yourself? Ha-ha-ha-ha. Just look at you, Lilli. With your bow and your braids. You don't actually think you can stand up to a bad boy like me, do you? I was playing with matches before you'd said your first morning prayer. How could I ever take someone like you seriously? Do you know how to spit cherry pits or hunt sparrows with a slingshot?"

I rolled my eyes, continuing, "Just face it: You'll never be as tough as me and that means you won't get your recipe either."

She sniffed as I noticed, mockingly speaking, "What? Now you're upset? Did the nasty boy bother you again?"

She nodded while I laughed, "You're such a crybaby."

"Uh-" she began.

However, I quickly interrupted, "Tell me, how come you've even dared to come here, anyway? You know we're not allowed to play in the garden anymore. Or did Mother Superior send you?"

I frowned, crossing my arms, "You can tell your beloved Mother Superior that I don't give a damn about her stupid rules. Ha! But I bet you're too scared. You're scared of your echo, right? And you should be, because one day, when you least expect it, who knows. You might turn around and see that someone has stolen your milk! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Finally, as I turned away, lighting the cobwebs near the well, I heard some sort of rustling, then firing before a splat was heard. However, when I turned around, I gasped in horror, noticing what I saw. A dead corpse near the bench!

In fear, I began shivering. What the hell did Lilli do to that thing?! Was she really a psychopath or something!?

At that moment, I was given something for my mouth, quickly taking it and lighting them.

For odd reason, I felt as if I calmed myself practically well...so well, I feel like my life was going...

(End of Chapter 3)


	5. Lilli the New Test Subject

Chapter 4: Lilli the New Test Subject

***Lilli's POV***

After I decided to go with "Edna's Plan", I left to pursue my tasks. As I did, I helped most of the other kids around.

At one point, I met an old man who needed help remember something about the Templars. Plus it'd probably stop Frank from digging once he finds what he was looking for.

However, I didn't realize about that weird thing that Suka and Shy were screaming about, so I got rid of it and took the hairpin.

For a long while, I went around the covent, doing many tasks while trying to figure a way to trap Gerret. After helping Frank, I managed to trap Gerret inside the secret compartment.

I didn't feel glad to do it, but it's what Edna would've done.

Later, I returned and told Edna about me trapping Gerret. She started to smile about it. I hadn't seen her that happy since we first met.

"So Gerret is out of the picture." she said, "Very good, but I'm still in danger. Before I can leave the convent, youhave to help me cover my tracks. The doctor can't find out that I was ever here. Could you do that for me?"

I nodded as she grinned, "Great."

She began to ponder, "Let's see...first you have to get rid of the balloon that I left in the main hall. It even has my portrait on it. The doctor would recognize me immediately. I also played with firecrackers down by the school clock. Let's just say it was part of a weather experiment. And I would have succeeded if I'd had a real Delorian. You can't imagine how hard it is to get a lawnmower up to 80 miles per hour. And of course you have to remove the inscription on the swing tree. It hurts me just as much as you, but I could hardly leave the doctor better evidence that I was here than that. Do you think you can handle all that?"

I nodded to her before she smiled, "Thank you, Lilli. You're the best!"

Then, as I left, Edna ducked back into the covers once more.

As I went around the covnent, doing more tasks and getting the recipe back, I one time encountered a frustrated clown. He looked pretty bitter about performing here, apparently. At least he wasn't Doris. She sometimes scares me.

However, as I was almost done with the tasks and had retrieved the recipe I needed, I kept noticing these potato gnomes appearing randomly, painting pink paint over something. I don't know what, but they must be doing something important.

Finally, when I finished retrieving what I needed, I went back to Edna, trying to explain to her.

However, the worried girl only spoke, "Lilli! Thank God. I have a new and much more serious problem. I can't find my diary anywhere! And all my escape plans are written in it! I even drew a map where I marked my hiding place. So forget about getting rid of the evidence."

"Um-" I prepared to speak.

"No, no. Just forget it! It wasn't THAT important anyway."

I groaned in frustration, annoyed I went through all that trouble for nothing.

"The diary is now top priority. Please, help me look for it. If Mother Superior gets her hands on it, I'm done for. It has to be somewhere around here..." she said, ducking back into the covers.

Though someone would probably have mentioned what I knew I would do, I actually didn't know what to actually do. At least for Edna anyway.

However, when I left the bedroom, I saw the pigeon that had the diary, quickly trying to take the book. However, it flew toward the roof to Mother Superior's office. This was not good I thought as I sighed and darted off.

I have to hurry and not only get the diary, but also destroyed the rest of the evidence like I did with the inscription.

Finally, approaching the office, I saw Mother Superior petting her cat, Lumpy, before noticing me.

"Ah, there's the missing child." she frowned as usual, "I was beginning to hope you had been eaten by a wild animal on the way, but at least you've brought the food. I have to finish a few tasks now. Feed Lumpy while I'm gone and don't even think about leaving the office before the work is done."

Finally, I watched her leave. I then snatched up the roast duck, sighing in frustration as I showed it to Lumpy. However, the cat turned away from it.

It figures that she got the recipe backwards.

I gave it to the piranha plant nearby, letting it devour it before the dumb waiter showed the cat food. THIS was what was I was trying to feed it in the first place: Pigeon flavor cat food.

Sometimes, I wish I could understand Mother Superior.

After taking the can of cat food, I fed the cat whom gobbled it up. Why must the nun be so difficult sometimes?

The cat looked upward, wanting to climb to the roof, I guess. So I used the embroidery of the unicorn to help the cat go up.

When I looked up as well, there on the beams was the pigeon with the diary I needed.

Maybe I could use the balloon and fireworks to scare it off, I thought as I light the fuse.

Finally, the pigeon, noticing, only snatched the items, quickly leaving. Ugh, getting the diary was going to be more difficult than I thought.

***Mother Superior's POV***

I had just finished the last of my tasks before arriving to my office. There stood Lilli, looking blank and stupid as ever. I could never understand her Autism or learning disorders.

I then looked at the empty bowl that was licked clean, glancing a bit.

"My goodness. I see that Lumpy has finally had her meal. Why, this is quite a surprise. Perhaps all hope is not lost for you yet, after all," I said to her before pointing to the door, "And now leave me alone."

Finally, I watched her go. She did what she was asked to do and there was no need for her anymore.

When she was gone, I turned to the window behind my desk, sighing a bit.

"Maybe I was too strict with the girl and her fellow students," I said to myself, "They're only ch-children, after all."

After all, I couldn't understand why I had to be even more strict than usual, but they needed the discipline to learn from their mistakes. However, seeing Lilli had finished her task, it was giving me some second thoughts.

Finally, I looked up to the sky, asking to my Lord, "Was I too hasty, Lord? Should I stop Dr. Marcel from coming before he tries his new..."method"...on the children? Please, give me a sign!"

I waited, looking for a sign before I saw something.

"What's this?" I asked to myself, fixing my spectacles.

To my notice, I saw a bird flying with something in its mouth. One of them shaped like a balloon of a sort or something.

I then looked up as I continued, "A dove or at least a pigeon of peace? Is this your sign? Should I spare the children?"

I began to smile a bit as I started to say, "Oh Lord, thank you, I-"

However, before I could finish what I was about to say, an explosion happened. I had noticed the bird was blown up.

Dear Lord! I thought as I watched the horror.

"What?!" I shouted in shock, "That ch-ch-ch-"

So it was official: I shouldn't call off the doctor. In fact, Lilli would be the first to go through the proccess.

In anger, I turned before I snapped, "THOSE DAMN CH-CH-CHILDREN! THAT'S IT! I'VE FINALLY REACHED MY LIMIT! LILLIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

However, she had not arrived as I continued, "Where the Holy Hell has that brat gone off to?!"

***Gerret's POV***

I couldn't believe what had happened: I was locked in the front way to the secret headquarters where I could listen in. I had a feeling this was Edna's work.

Oh Edna, why must you be so suspicious of me? I thought as I struggled with the front door.

It was after an hour of struggling that I had just remembered that there was a backway from where the dorms were leading out of this place. I would have to act fast and quick.

As I made my escape, I thought I saw Edna running from the convent. Seems my suspicions were correct: Edna was running off once more and this time to probably stay away permanently.

It wasn't easy being undercover, you know. I had to make my fake background and everything just to make Mother Superior and the students be convinced that I was a new student as well.

Anyhow, after unlocking the front door to my secret hideout, I heard the screams of Mother Superior. Seems like things were about to be horrifying if Lilli or Edna stayed any longer.

Quickly, I made my way to the controls, overhearing what I had hoped NOT to hear: The voice of Dr. Marcel. Dr. Marcel had arrived to the convent and he was planning to use his method on the children. I had to get them out, IF I could find any of them.

When I made my way through the backway exit of my secret headquarters, I saw Lilli, near her dorm. I could at least get to her right now.

"Pssst! Lilli!" I shouted to Lilli whom looked confused, "Hurry, this way!"

She looked a bit reluctant as I approached her, continuing, "The doctor and Mother Superior are already hot on your heels."

I pulled her into my HQ. When we entered, the girl looked surprised at what she saw.

"You're probably asking yourself what kind of strange place this is, right?" I asked her, "But there's no time for explanations now. Come on! Hurry!"

Quickly, we left the room, exiting the entrance from the confessional.

"Stop dragging! Let's go!" I shouted quickly as both of us hurried. We had to make it as quickly as possible before we were both caught.

We made our way to the main hall, though I heard voices.

"Stop!" I spoke quietly, halting her from the exit as I pointed, "Look. That's Dr. Marcel with Mother Superior."

I sighed in relief, replying to her, "I don't think they've seen us yet."

We waited until both left the area. That was close, I thought as I turned to Lilli.

"Let's go!" I ordered, "This is our chance!"

Quickly and swiftly, both of us left the convent area, hurrying to where the tree once was. However, the gate was locked up tight. There was no way I could go without leaving someone behind. However, as an officer, I rather not do that.

Until then, I hid behind the bushes, waiting for the slow girl to approach. Then, when I saw her, taking out a map from the burned up diary, I approached her, preparing to take her.

"Psst! Lilli! Hide! Dr. Marcel and Mother Superior are coming!" I quickly whispered.

However, I noticed them approaching, jumping away as I shouted, "Oh no! Too late!"

Finally, I remained in my hiding place, ducking and hoping the coast was clear. However, all that was heard from outside the bushes was the sounds of electricity and Dr. Marcel's laughter.

Ugh, why did my job have to be so complicated?

***Marcel's POV***

I arrived at the convent, being led around by the nun. She was informing me how cruel and unorthidox each child was, especially this Lilli.

Thankfully, with the experiment I had finished with the newly recent 8th restriction, that would not be a problem here.

However, we saw no sign of Lilli nor of the other students in any of the bunks. This was very peculiar, I thought as I smoked my pipe.

"She isn't in her bunk, but she can't be far." she obviously told me.

I frowned a bit, glaring, "I'm surprised that you tolerate this kind of insubordination in your convent."

"I'll have the entire grounds searched for her immediately."

"Do that." I ordered her.

Finally, when she left, I began pondering, "All of this seems unpleasingly familiar to me."

Then, I heard the door slam. I looked out the window a bit as best as I could with my good eye, noticing Lilli and another person running from the convent.

Quickly, I shouted, "Mother Superior, I know where Lilli's going!"

Outside, we made our way to where the tree once was and gate were with only Lilli nearby where the tree once was. Apparently, Lilli looked more confused.

"There she is!" she snapped, pointing at her.

"Ha! You probably thought you could escape my examination, hmmm? Or is there another reason for disobeying Mother Superior's instructions?" I glared at her.

She nodded a bit as I waited, "Well? Let's hear it. Entertain us."

The girl prepared to speak, but my impatience only spoke out, "This is taking too long for my taste."

With that, I took out my taser gun, firing and hitting the girl, knocking her out. She was to be subjected to my experiment, just like my assistant who's oddly embracing one of them.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Not really, but it brought some satisfaction to an old man who has had to deal with defiant children one too many times." I told her.

We then pulled the girl, departing back to the convent and Mother Superior's office. This final restriction WILL be the key to stopping everyone, even my assistant back in town.

If she is in love with who or what I think she's in love with, then this would end her silly affections for it once and for all...

***Harvey's POV***

I had wait a long time in the box, waiting, acting eager to be used.

For you see, I had been modified to be polite and never question the good doctor's word. After all, my new eyes made me see clearly...I believe I am sane now, or at least that's what he would tell me.

Finally, I felt an arm pulling me out of the dark box, taking me out. To my notice, I saw a girl. A blond girl in bow being awakened.

"Doctor?" I quietly asked my new master, "Who is this?"

"This is our new test subject." The doctor said quietly to me.

"But doctor, don't we always used your assistant for testing?" I asked politely, trying not to talk like I was contradicting, despite it being bad.

"I thought I try someone new. Besides, a child works better than an adult any day, don't you think?"

Softly, I nodded as I spoke, "Of course, doctor."

Finally, as Lilli awoke, the string on my belly was pulled as my eyes glowed, shooting my glowing hypnotic eyes toward the new test subject.

As I did, my voice box activated, saying the seven old restrictions and the last one the latest new restriction: "You must not contradict adults. You must not lie. You must not play with fire. You must not use sharp objects. You must not touch alcohol. You must not hang around dangerous places. You must not lose control. And you must never follow your own wishes."

Her eyes began spiraling as my voice box continued, "Woogie woogie!"

She squeaked a bit as my voice box continued, "Woogie woogie!"

"Oooogiiiie." the hypnotized girl spoke, looking very dazed.

Finally, I was pulled down by the good doctor. After all, he had saved me from drowning in my own suicide.

For you see, I was given replacement eyes. I was reluctant and scared at first, but when I awoke, Dr. Marcel had helped me. He had started helping me become sane.

He even tested my new abilities on a girl. He couldn't tell what was actually going on, but I could...ever since I started hypnotizing her with the restrictions, she was doing the one thing that Dr. Marcel never understood...she was falling in love, with a restriction block.

However, unless she found a way, I knew this was going to end up in heartbreak.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the doctor, smirking, speak, "Pah! Woogie, indeed! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha."

As he put me down, Mother Superior asked him, "And? Did it work?"

"We'll find out in a moment." He spoke to her.

He then turned to the girl, asking, "Lilli, I'm sure you can tell me who's responsible for all the chaos in this institution."

"Oooogie." Lilli only spoke.

"Ahem, the chaos, Lilli! Who's responsible?" he demanded.

In anger, the nun snapped, "Now start talking, you useless ch-ch-"

"Remain calm, Mother Superior." the doctor ordered, "She will answer. She'll answer."

He then turned back to her, continuing, "Do you know the answer, Lilli? Who's responsible? You can tell me, can't you?"

Then, I watched as the girl whispered to his ear, telling him all she knew and truthfully. After all, lies were bad right?

At that moment, the doctor looked surprised as the nun asked, "What's going on? What did she say?"

Finally, the doctor glanced, asking her, "This case is more complicated than I thought. It's eminently important that you tell me something...Do you know a girl by the name of "Edna"?"

The nun looked stunned at what she was asked as did I.

Edna? She was here at the convent?

(End of Chapter 4)


	6. The First Restriction Demons

Chapter 5: The First Restriction Demons

***Marcel's POV***

I asked Mother Superior about if she knew about Edna after hearing Lilli, whom was under hypnosis, mentiomed her.

It was bad enough that Cindy Gingers, the assistant I hired was falling for something that she could not physically touch, Edna was alive after all this time!

The nun looked as if she had pondered for a long while before finally asking, "Why do you ask?"

I then glanced at Lilli, pointing, "I think I've just pinpointed the root of all this evil."

After all, people have said I was the evil one! I mean how rude, the very idea that my methods of destroying childhood was a bad thing.

"It's good that I was able to install all the important behavioral blocks inside Lilli with the aid of my new hypnotherapy." I replied to her.

Well, at least eight of them anyway. I would have to make due with them and Lilli having these eight until I could go back to my office, call Cindy, and have her with this new restriction as well.

"Hypnotherapy?" she asked me in confusion.

"Hypnosuggestion, to be precise." I corrected her as I pointed to Harvey sitting on the stool, "The light diodes that I have installed in the eyes of this stuffed rabbit help me take direct control over Lilli's free will. From now on, she will behave very calmly. But here, just try it out for yourself."

"Try it out?"

"That's right. She's now as obedient as a little lamb."

She pondered a bit, glancing at her, "Well..."

"Go ahead."

Finally, she turned, ordering her, "Lilli, serve the doctor and me some tea."

"Bravo. Ha-ha-ha." I chuckled, "Well, I am thirsty anyway. What do you say now, Lilli? Would you like to serve us some tea?"

The girl struggled, trying to shake her head. However, she felt a jolt on her head, like she could not and can not refuse my order...ever.

Finally, after a bit of struggling, Lilli nodded as I laughed.

After I watched her go to the tea, she stared a bit blankly for a few minutes toward the painting near the tea set.

Then, the annoyed nun I was talking with snapped, "LILLI!"

The girl turn as Mother Superior continued, "What are you doing?! You're supposed to be making us tea, not staring at paintings."

"Now don't be so harsh on her." I tried to reassure her.

After all, patience is what she probably needs or something.

"But she's being lazy!" she retorted.

As I continued, I turned my eye from Lilli to the strange embroidery of an eight legged unicorn, "Lilli WILL complete her task, but I have to confess that I have also admired your...gallery. I'm especially interesting in this embroidery over there."

I pointed to it, continuing, "It's a bit unusual, don't you think?"

"Oh, that one." she spoke, somewhat a bit nervously, "It's...just an old keepsake. Hardly worth mentioning. I can't even remember hanging it there."

"You can't? Interesting. What is it actually an embroidery of? An 8 legged unicorn?"

"It's only the embroidery of a dumb, irresponsible ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-child. Nothing else."

I began pondering a bit, nodding, "Uh-huh..."

Something was off with her. Just mentioning this embroidery is making her nervous, but why?

At that moment, Lilli accidentally dropped the tea, spilling it. Sometimes, I wish I made a "you must not be clumsy" rule instead.

"LILLI!" she shouted, "You clumsy good-for-nothing! Do you really want to embarrass me in front of the doctor?!"

"Hmmm, that is strange." I pondered, "The hypnosis is foolproof! Bah, it was probably just an accident."

"The whole ch-ch-child IS a total accident! If I c-c-could, I would k-k-k-"

I quickly put my hand on her shoulder, firmly speaking, "But please, Mother Superior. Do calm down. Lilli will complete her task, right Lilli?"

She nodded as I continued, "Well then, please bring us some more tea, okay? Be so kind."

Finally, she departed, making more tea. Hopefully she didn't touch the fire or anything heat-related.

I mean after all, she could be the true means to being an actual replacement for my son after all.

When she arrived, Mother Superior drank her tea. However, she started acting a bit crazy while starting to finally explain the embroidery.

So this embroidery was a part of her childhood, huh? This was very interesting.

I began to ponder for a while on what to do with Mother Superior afterwards. Then, I had an idea.

After Lilli had gone, I quickly took Mother Superior's hand, reassuring her that she would be getting help from her sad fate, using Harvey to hypnotize her.

Once that was done, I went to work on taking care of Mother Superior. After all, Lilli, since she was the only one in the convent, wouldn't dare try anything stupid while I was away.

***Mother Superior's POV***

The doctor asked me if I knew Edna. However, after a bit of pondering, I asked him 'why'.

Turns out that Edna was the source of all the evil. If Edna WAS around, she'd be probably in the same situation Lilli was in.

Then, I ordered Lilli to bring us tea. However, being the lazy AND clumsy girl she was, she ended up destroying the cup, even if it WAS an accident.

Sometimes, I wondered why I even bother having her brought here to the convent.

Lilli then left me with the doctor, him asking about the embroidery. However, I was reluctant to tell him about it.

You see, there was a sad story to go along with it. And I didn't want to tell him the truth. In fact, anyone knowing this, I would fear that...

Finally, Lilli arrived back with a fresh batch of tea made with a cup not broken.

"Finally!" I frowned, "It's about time."

However, when I started sipping my tea, my eyes felt a bit hazy, making me feel a bit crazy.

"Stupid ch-ch-ch-he-he..." I laughed a bit crazily before speaking in a kid-like tone, "Choild!"

"Ahem." the doctor I turned to asked, "Are you feeling all right? You are downright...hysterical."

Finally, I spoke the truth, pointing to the unicorn, "It's that embroidery. He-he-he-he. It reminds me of my he-he-he-he childhood. He-he-he-he."

I continued laughing, "I was such a stupid he-he-he-he choild. He-he-he-he. I soooo wanted to have a unicorn for a pet. He-he-he. A unicorn, can you believe it?"

Then, I felt a bit saddened, continuing while sniffing, "But what they gave me instead was...a tarantula."

"Ah..." the doctor glanced, pointing to the embroidery, "then YOU'RE the one who embroidered this?"

"'Shaggie' died while I tried to attach a horn to her forehead with a nail gun. I was such a stupid choi-choi..."

Finally, I sniffed and laughed a bit more before beginning to cry in depression. Why did I had to be reminded of that tragedy?

"I loathe children!" I admitted truthfully.

The doctor nodded, "Hmmm, I understand."

He pondered for a long time while I continued crying, remembering my spider, Shaggie. I didn't want to admit it, but I was just like them: Stupid and misbehaving.

As soon as Lilli left the room, the doctor ordered me to look at the rabbit, Harvey, whom put me in a trance.

I didn't know what was to become of me, but something told me I was to be part of a horrifying experiment of his.

***Gerret's POV***

After recovering from ducking down, I saw Lilli being dragged back to the convent. She was in terrible danger, and I was sure as hell NOT going to be held responsible for something terrible to happen, let alone have people disappear all over the convent.

Quickly, I returned to my secret listening quarters, going behind the painting with hidden eyes. There, I watched as Lilli was put into a trance.

Mother Superior and Dr. Marcel used the stuffed rabbit, this Imaginary Friend apparently, to do their bidding. And if my assumptions were correct, this conspiracy could be bigger than Frank's Templar discoveries.

When Lilli was ordered to get the tea, I quickly whispered, "Psst! Lilli!"

She briefly stopped near the tea set, looking at the painting I hid as I peeked my eyes through it.

"Don't be afraid, Lilli. It's me, Gerret." I whispered, "Please stay calm. You were hypnotized by Dr. Marcel and now you're completely in his control, but don't worry. I can help you, but you'll have to come with me to my secret room. You can find the entrance in front of Mother Superior's office in the dark corner next to the fireplace."

She looked a bit confused as I continued, "But first, I need your help. I've been watching Mother Superior and the doctor for a long time. And I'm very close to unveiling their evil deeds. All I need is a confession. Here take this extract of deadly nightshade."

I then pushed a bottle of truth serum through the hole with her taking it, continuing, "It's a truth serum. Pour it in Mother Superior's tea. As soon as she drinks it, she'll start spilling all of her secrets. Did you understand?"

She nodded while I grinned, "Excellent."

Then, Mother Superior snapped, yelling for Lilli. I ducked back down quickly, taking out a recording device. This would prove that her methods were not as good as they say they were.

After a while, I heard Mother Superior's confession. Her confession and tears was more like it. This would be the evidence I needed.

Finally, Lilli came back to me as I spoke quietly, "Well done, Lilli. I've heard everything I wanted to hear! Mother Superior has obviously gone gaga. I'd already suspected that. Now hurry! Come to me in the secret room! There's a hidden door in the dark corner in front of the office, right next to the fireplace outside."

"Yes..." she began.

However, I just remembered one of the restrictions she had, realizing, "Oh damn, of course you can't make any light. You're not allowed to play with fire. I'd completely forgotten about that. One moment, let me think..."

After a moment, I looked at her, saying, "Hmmm, I think I have an idea. There isn't any way to break through a block created by hypnosis...unless you get hypnotized again."

She looked stunned as I continued, "It's risky, but you could put yourselves in a trance and fight the block directly in your own subconscious. But be warned: the world inside of a trance is an eerie place. It's like a parallel universe that only exist in your minds. Traversing it without the guidance of a trained hypnotist has its dangers."

She nodded as I continued, "And the blocks created by the doctor will probably appear as powerful demons that you can only defeat in a mental duel. Did you understand all that?"

She shook her head sadly as I said, "You don't have to. Not yet. Just use the stuffed rabbit to hypnotize yourself. Once you're all in a trance, look for the inner demon that's preventing you from making a fire and destroy him."

With that, I watched Lilli go off to the stuffed rabbit, then pull the string as she used the doll to hypnotize herself. I only hope she would be safe while in that eerie world.

I just hope that whatever is in that world doesn't kill her either or I will have innocent blood on my hands!

***Snowman Harvey's POV***

Being a snowman or snow rabbit holding a carrot in my case to keep one from using fire wasn't easy, but it's worth it to not see any fire made or be played with.

After all, snow and ice melt.

I heard a thump as I sat on the frozen icicles that was similar to a campfire. It had to be the human, coming to destroy me. However, I would not have any of it.

Then, I heard the scream of a giant woman. She probably had something stuck in her eye or something.

"AHHH! The dust! My eye is burning! Who was that?" I heard the voice spoke before continuing, "OOOH! It's burning! Just wait! When I find whoever's flinging all the dirt around, they're in for a nasty surprise! My eye is burning!"

A plop sound was heard before out from the cavern was a girl. A child in fact. It had to be Lilli, the one I had to protect, especially from fire.

She came to me, preparing to speak before I told her, "The fireplace is closed. Good children don't play with fire."

I leaned to her, asking, "And you're a good child, aren't you?"

She nodded as I pointed, "You see? There's no reason why well-behaved girls like you should have anything to do with burning objects."

The girl frowned, preparing to ask, "But-"

"Bububububu!" I interrupted, not listening, "Not one, got it?"

The female frowned a bit, looking steamed about what I said. But come on, I was doing her a favor here. She'll get burned if she does play with fire or worse: get combusted.

Just then, I saw her reaching for my cylinder hat, yelping in fear as I spoke, "Hey! Hands off!I need that cylinder. You'd understand if you stood around all day in the cold with a bald head."

Lilli finally left my side, placing something I couldn't see down where the rib cage was. Just then, I smelled something.

"My goodness! What's that?" I spoke to myself, sniffing around a bit more, "It doesn't smell like carrots, that's for sure. That's...that's..."

Finally, I looked up, noticing my hat on fire, screaming in fear, "FIRE! WAHHHH! I'M BURNING! Take off my hat! Take it off!"

The girl approached, looking unsure what to do before I panicked, "Now do something, Lilli! Anyone! Take off my hat! Take it off!"

Besides, it was either be bald or melt and I certainly wasn't going to melt.

She took the hat from my head as I sighed in relief, saying, "Thanks, Lilli. You saved me. Now you see the damage that fire can do. It's best not to touch it."

The girl groaned, glaring at me.

"What's happening now?" I spoke in confusion, noticing her doing something.

Just then, I saw, to my horror, the flamming hat she was about to use on me, quickly demanding, "Hey! Stop that!"

However, it came close to the logs as I shouted, "No, don't!"

I struggled, trying to futilely put the fires out and as I was melting, the last thing I saw was Lilli smirking as I shouted, "NOOOOOOOO!"

***Lilli's POV***

I came out of the trance I was put under. Earlier, I had been hypnotized by Dr. Marcel and that stuffed rabbit and I couldn't touch anything fire related. However, I was able to get Mother Superior to confess to the embroidery at least.

Then, I dealt with the first demon: The snowman Harvey, I think it was, in order to let me use fire again.

Once that was done, I temporarily evaded the block, using the torch to light the path, then put the torch on the other side, causing another secret door to open.

How many of these secret doors to Gerret's hideout did he have anyway is what I wanted to know!

And whose side is Gerret truly on? If not on Dr. Marcel's, then why...I feel like...

Ugh! That restriction block prevent me from hurting him. Well, I've never hurt someone before and I don't feel like doing so now.

As I enter the secret door, I ponder where the other students are. There hasn't been a trace of them for some time now.

And that was worrying me. I mean sure they picked on me and such, but even I get worried if they don't show up.

"Lilli!" Gerret shouted, interrupting my thoughts as I entered the secret room once more.

"You did it!" he continued, "Perfect. I think you're all finally ready to know the truth. Well, where should I start?"

I sighed, preparing to ask who he was before he was speaking, "Well maybe I should introduce myself first: My full name is Chief Deputy Gerret Gordon Gardengore."

That was an unusual name I thought. And him, a chief?

"I'm an undercover investigator for the Juvenile Department." he said, "I took a position in the convent as a cover to observe Mother Superior. My assignment is to uncover evidence proving her educational methods violate youth protection laws."

Man, if that was true, then why did Edna think that he was untrusting? I guess she must still be thinking she was a wanted criminal or something. After all, we don't get much news outside the convent or whenever Edna sneaks me out to spend nights under the stars.

"But Dr. Marcel is an even bigger fish to fry." he explained, "Compared to him: Mother Superior is a saint."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Now it made sense: The secret room, the listening devices, and the strange voices I kept hearing at night. It was all coming together to form a coherent overall picture.

I was about to speak but as usual I was interrupted.

"In case you were wondering why I got photos of Dr. Marcel, I was doing investigation on him. So it's clear whose side I'm truly on." Gerrett told me seriously.

Well, that does make sense. But still doesn't explain why Edna has trouble trusting him. Could it be something in her past which explains why?

Before I could speak about anything else, he interrupted, "Ah-ah-ah. Before you ask me any questions, let me quickly tell you one more thing about the hypnosis. This Harvey hypnosis is the doctor's devilish invention. He apparently uses this stuffed rabbit to force his will on you. If we want to get out of here, then you're going to have to fight the behavioral rules he's installed inside you. You can also take on the other behavioral blocks just like you did the one stopping you from playing with fire, but it means you'll have to put yourselves back in a trance. The first challenge will be leaving the school grounds."

It was then I realized with horror that I was given something else: a restriction from escaping!

He noticed the look too as he asked, "Mother Superior has forbidden you from doing this and because of the behavioral block, you're incapable of being disobedient. The solution is to once again fight the block while you're in a trance. We have to tackle the problem at its source."

Well, that does make sense. But that would mean hypnotizing myself again and putting me under, facing something as terrifying as the snowman!

Yes, I had to do so again, even if I didn't want to.

Then, I remembered something, preparing to ask him about Dr. Marcel.

However, before a word could get out of me, the man spoke, "Let me finish. As I said: Dr. Marcel is a much bigger fish. The police has been after him for a while. He suspected of using illegal therapy methods that rob children of their childhood. And the hypnosis he subjected you to confims this suspicion."

I prepared to ask for the police, wanting to ask if we should get some backup or something like that, saying, "Call-"

However, like everyone, I was interrupted once more, "Call the police? Ha! Lilli, I AM the police. I can help you and get you to safety. We just have to get off the school grounds somehow. I think the best way is to follow in your friend, Edna's footsteps, but first, I want to answer any questions you have. So?"

I was concerned about two things: why Edna doesn't trust him and the students. I was about to speak...

"You wondered why Edna does not trust me," Gerrett sighs, interrupting me making me frustrated. "The truth is, before she ended up here, the girl once trusted someone from where she was once held...and that someone betrayed her and locked her inside a church. The details over what happened are still complicated...but it involves a reverend and the same traitor being killed."

I became more worried, realizing what that meant. But I would never do that to her if I was in that position...would I?

He paused, waiting a bit for me to ask any questions. However, I said nothing. I mean he pretty much explained everything. Plus I keep getting interrupted anyway.

"No questions?" he asked.

"No." I said, shaking my head quickly.

"How disappointing." he spoke, shrugging, "Oh well, okay. Let's go to the tree swing."

I remembered about the students and prepared to ask, but Gerret interrupted me again.

"As for your fellow students...I am clueless as you are." Gerret said with a shrug. "They seem to disappear in thin air. There has been signs of weird little creatures painting stuff pink but that's about it."

So he can see them too? So I wasn't the only one then.

With that, the two of us headed off to where the tree swing was.

"There IS one other person I'm concerned about." He spoke to me as we made our way to where the swing once was, "It's about someone. Someone who has a forbidden crush on..."

He stopped a bit, starting to realize before darting off, "Cindy!"

He ran as quickly as he could while I tried to keep up futilely, trying to catch up to him.

NOW I had one new question on my mind...Who was Cindy?

I arrived to where the swing once was finally, but Gerret was nowhere in sight. I even had a new question to ask him. How disappointing.

Then, I noticed a hole on the gate fence, preparing to leave. However, I yelped from the electric jolt, forgetting until now about the contradicting adults restriction.

Then, just like that...Harvey appeared. His red eyes glowing a bit, the weird calm and eerie face he made. There was something disturbing about that.

"Hello Clarice." The blue bunny spoke creepily.

I blinked a bit in confusion. Who is Clarice?

Harvey clears his throat and chuckles, "Sorry, I couldn't resist using that gag."

"Weirdo." I spoke to myself.

"Anyway, you're not trying to leave the school grounds, are you?" he asked me. "You know that Mother Superior has forbidden it. And you do know..."

His voice box played that same restriction once more, stating, "You must not contradict adults."

I gulped as he continued, "It's possible to have lots of fun without defying the rules set by adults. We could sort your marbles according to colors or come up with a counting rhyme for folding laundry."

That would be fun...except I don't got marbles and we aren't allowed to do our own laundry. Mother Superior has no need for childish things...and the workers do the laundry.

Of course, after their disappearance, Doris does most of it and between you and me, she does a bad job.

Also, no matter how tempting the suggestions were, I HAD to get through to find Edna. She's my only friend besides Capu and Gerret after all.

Sadly, there was one thing I KNEW what had to be done...and I was running low on options: Take and use the ball of wool from Embroidery Class and then use it on Harvey since Harvey would probably just stop me from trying to reach the string on his belly anyway.

I went to the treasure chest, taking it out and showing it to the rabbit, whom noticed.

"What do you have there? Can I see it?" he asked me.

I nodded, showing it to him as he gasped, grinning, "WHOOO! A ball of wool! Yippee! But that's...that's..."

His voice box played as he and I looked like we were starting to hypnotize one another.

"Woooogie." his voice box spoke.

"Ooooooogie!" I groaned.

"Woooogie!" the voice continued before a flash of white happened.

In a flash of white, I reappeared in a strange new part of the mental world.

There, I saw the second demon I needed to defeat. And to be frank, I hate spiders as much as a normal person would, so figuring out how to get through to him was easy.

Remembering what Mother Superior's explanation on the embroidery had said, I made my plan and quickly did the deed, causing the giant Mother Superior to arrive to us and snatch the spider.

After watching Mother Superior cuddle with the spider, I grinned a bit, noticing she wasn't so tough after all. However, as I was departing back to the real world, I thought I heard a squish noise.

When I awoke, I found myself able to change my behavioral blocks, but only one at a time, sadly. This was my chance to find her.

Quickly, I hurried to the gate, going through and hoping to find my friend, wherever she was.

***Spider Harvey's POV***

Zere she was...the girl whom defeated ze first restriction. She had appeared out of nowhere and now, it vas my turn to take her on.

Ze snowman had failed, but I vould not fall so easily for her trickery.

When she came close to me, I hissed to her, saying, "Didn't anyone tell you zat you're not allowed to leave the school grounds? You must not contradict adults. But since you're such a good girl, you already knooooow zat."

She nodded, such a good child. Perhaps all hope vasn't lost yet.

However, I spoke too soon as I saw ze human snatch a rib, then dunk it into ze tar before placing it on my head.

I felt ridiculous. Vhat was zis going to prove anyvay?

"SHAAAAAAGGIIIIIIIE!" I heard the gigantic voice.

I realized too late as I vas snatched while she continued, "SHAAAAAAGGIIIIIIIE!"

As she grabbed and tried to cuddle me, squeezing me in a too tight manner, only two things vere in my mind before I saw darkness: Who ze hell vas Shaggie? And why did I have a feeling I'll die from her?

***Harvey's POV***

I had recently awoke from the trance I was in, noticing Lilli gone.

Seems she found a way to contradict adults now, which didn't look good.

Lilli MAY try to not only thwart the good doctor's plan of making more hypno toys like me, but she MAY try to harm the doctor if left alone. Or even Cindy.

Earlier, I had waited and listened, only following Lilli if she was trying to get through her restrictions. My red eyes glow whenever that happens like whenever Lilli gets shocked.

Anyhow, I made my way through the gate, following the girl and passing by the strange potato gnome painting pink paint on a chopped stump for odd reason.

Lilli HAD to be brought to her senses and I had to keep her safe after all.

(End of Chapter 5)


	7. Drunk and Lies

Chapter 6: Drunk and Lies

***Gerret's POV***

It had passed dusk for a while now. I know she was stuck on dealing with the second demon, but did she had to take so damn long to do so?

Waiting at the sign post that led to the asylum, town, and Moor Lake respectively, I continued to wait. Sometimes, I wish this town had better reception so I can use my phone to call Cindy at least.

After all, she did somewhat explain to me a few days ago about her own secret she was struggling to keep.

However, I fear for her: Not only was this forbidden due to both being mortal & demon respectively, not to mention she was a human and he a rabbit, but if the doctor were to find out that she fell fully in love with this New-something she called him, I fear that he may use the dolls to restrict her from following her own wishes.

I then noticed her, glaring, "You're late. Where have you been all this time?"

She prepared to speak before I spoke, 'Save it. Save it."

The girl groaned, looking down as I continued, "There's a time for words and a time for action."

I looked back at the asylum path, continuing, "And there's a third time. The time for sitting at the police station and filling out forms. And that time has come."

She only shook her head a bit as I noticed, "What now?"

I groaned a bit, realizing, "Augh, don't say anything. You want your girlfriend, oh what's her name...oh, uh Edna, right?"

She nodded as I sighed more, "I could tell right away that that girl meant overtime, but if she's still alive, I'll probably have to take care of this, too. Although I think it's much more likely that Dr. Marcel has already found her and used a woodchipper to turn her to pig feed. If that's the case, I'll find that out too. So don't worry about your little girlfriend anymore."

I sighed more, looking seriously, "Ah, why do I always have to be so damn compassionate? It's a curse."

I shrugged before pointing, "Oh well. You wait here while I investigate a few things. I'll watch the path to the institution. Maybe I'll learn something that way. If I discover anything, I'll give you a signal. I'll make an owl call, hoot hoot or something like that. You won't miss it."

Finally, I began to depart as I continued, "Wait here for me. I'm sure it'll only take a few hours."

With that, I departed. When I approached the bridge, I quickly hid myself in the bushes, watching the van park near where the path to the asylum was. Two of the workers went to the waters of the stream, trying to find something. I would have gone on to the asylum, but one, I did not know what was going on in there, two, if I went now, Lilli would be even more worried, and three, I doubt Cindy would have gone willingly to the asylum that night anyway.

Damn, why did my job have to be so complicated?

***Harvey's POV***

It was a long and exhausting journey from the convent to where Lilli was. There, I spotted her trying to look at the map she planned to go to.

With worry, I spoke, "You're not planning on running into the moor after dark, are you?"

She looked up, noticing me as I continued, "Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

"You must not hang around dangerous places." my voice box told her.

"There are so many other nice places for children to visit. The agriculture museum, for example." I tried to reassure her, "Or the job information center at the employment office."

She glanced at me, acting like I wasn't funny to her after all. Since when have I tried to be funny about going to safe places?

Lilli, however, stubbornly risked trying to look at the map, causing her to be jolted once more while causing the map to roll away.

"You must not hang around dangerous places." my voice box told her.

"He-he-he-he-he." I chuckled a bit before realizing, "Uh...oh uh, I...I'm sorry. I certainly didn't want to startle you. We're friends, after all. And friends don't play pranks on each other."

I finally left her side, glancing back a bit as she tried to reach for the map, which rolled away into town.

I chuckled a bit, departing from her. But it was strange, though...the more restrictions she was able to pass, the more I started feeling like...

No, I shouldn't go back. If I did, I would be insane and hurt people again like I did Alfred and his father.

But Alfred is a stupid nerd...and his father is son of a...

Whoa! What was I thinking?! I almost lost myself for a moment! Got to stay focus. This is happening after what happened to the first two restriction blocks. What were their names after? Lepus and...something?

For now, I would have to try to track down Cindy as well. She couldn't be far in town, though.

However, as I searched, no sign of Cindy was found. Maybe the same restrictions, minus the new one, I had hypnotized on her, were still around.

Just then, my eye sensed something before I turned to the forest Lilli was. She was trying to disobey the sign.

Quickly, I went to her as I told her, "But Lilli! Didn't you read the sign? You're not supposed to feed the boars, the forest ranger said so."

"You must not contradict adults." my voice box told her.

"But luckily you know that yourself." I said to her.

The girl was about to speak but I exclaimed, "Ah ah ah! Don't interrupt me. It's not nice to interrupt me."

As soon as I was starting to depart, I heard a yelp and glanced as she twirled like a tornado. That was some trick she had, though.

Finally, I darted back to the village, trying to find Cindy before passing the bar. To my notice, Lilli was inside, about to touch an alcoholic drink, of all things!

Quickly, I darted inside as she jolted, saying, "But Lilli! What's that for? That's not good for little children."

"You must not touch alcohol!" my voice box told her.

"And milk is much better for your teeth anyway." I said, showing my teeth, chuckling, "He-he-he. Look at my funny chompers."

My teeth shone a bit as I continued, "They're cute, aren't they?"

After nodding, I saw the wool ball she held, gasping, "WHOO! The ball of wool. Can I see it again?"

Lilli nodded, showing me the ball of wool. At that moment, both of us felt like we were about to be hypnotize once more.

"Woooogie." my voice box went.

"Ooooogie." went Lilli.

"Woooogie."

Finally, everything flashed white before us.

***Miranya's POV***

So there I was, sitting on near the campfire in the graveyard where the abandoned church was, trying to communicate with the dead.

Ever since the priest was killed by an unknown assailiant, not much has been going on and the church was practically abandoned until someone could find time to fix it up.

However, it is helping me communicate with the spirits. Maybe Mattis Konrad too, I bet.

As I was trying to speak, I heard a squeak while asking one spirit, "What? I...wait."

I looked up, glancing, "No, this isn't Aunt Gordula. My name is Miranya. Miranya the Medium. How many more times do I have to tell you? What? But that's...One moment. Please stay on the line."

I then turned back to the girl, the girl in bow as I spoke, "Sorry, little girl. This could take a moment. It's that bartender Maxmixo again. A real pain in the ass. So dead and yet so talkative."

I began to ponder, "Come to think of it, the spirits are very unsettled today. They're all talking over each other. If only I had earplugs."

Just then, I thought I heard someone, looking up, "What was that? Now listen to me, my dear lady. I'm not a greeting cards courier! I'm sure that...Maxmixo, would you please shut up for a moment? There are others who...who? No, I don't know anyone called Priscilla."

Then, I felt her tapping me, speaking, "Hmmm? What? Oh, hi little girl. What do you have there?"

I took what seemed to be strange items as I asked, "Are those...ear plugs? Fabulous! Thank you. It's exactly what I need right now."

I stuffed one, trying to get it to fit in my ear, frowning a bit.

"Hmmm, no these are too big." I said, tossing the big ones aside.

Then, I found two perfect ones, placing them on my ears. Finally, I can talk to them in peace.

"So..." I began before looking up, "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Aaaah. Much better. Yes, loud and clear. Who wants to be first? Maxmixo? I could have guessed that."

After a moment, I looked at the girl, asking, "Could you possibly do me another favor?"

She nodded as I continued, "It's about Maxmixo, the previous bartender at the village bar. He's worried about his legacy. The Volcano Berserker. He'd always hoped that this drink would make him immortal some day. We'd both know that his plan failed, but now he literally took the recipe to his grave and he so wanted to leave it to prosterity. It's very simple: The cocktail only has 3 ingredients. Wine gum, artemesia, and a chili pepper. Did you get that?"

She nodded a bit, writing something on the menu down.

"Thank you, Lilli," I spoke to her since I was told by a spirit that a girl in a bow named Lilli did something though I don't know what.

"Maybe the great Maxmixo can finally find peace...and me too." I smiled, sighing a bit of relief.

For a while, I was able to talk to spirits calmly and deal with their problems. Some which included children for odd reason.

Then, the same girl from before was seen in the fire as I noticed, asking, "Oops? Is that you, little girl? What are you doing in limbo?"

I gasped a bit, realizing, "Don't tell me you're..."

She nodded as I became worried, "Oh dear. You poor little thing. I hope you remembered to get someone to put coins for the ferryman on your eyes."

"Uh uh!" she said, shaking her head.

"That's just terrible! It's hard to pass through limbo without any pocket change. And unfortunately, there's only one way to bring worldly goods into the spirit realm or with you in a trance. You place them on the eyes."

With that, she vanished as I continued talking with the dead. At one point, I was talking to a ghost of someone who claimed to be this Cindy's real boyfriend, but I didn't buy that part.

The way he spoke angrily about her, insulting her and stating she murdered him on purpose...he seemed like trouble all right.

All of a sudden, I felt myself grabbed, put in a sack and dragged from the graves. Tonight just wasn't my night after all...

***Lilli's POV***

After Gerret had left before I could reveal Edna's Hideout location, Harvey appeared, scaring me.

He seemed like he was starting to pull some form of pranks a bit. Despite me stubbornly looking at the map, the stupid restraining bolt jolted me.

When he left, I tried retrieving the map, though it kept rolling away, entering a prison cell. I groaned a bit in frustration.

I would have to find a way to retrieve the map by any means possible, even if it means drinking alcohol for the first time to get in trouble, just to get in prison.

So I went around town, assisting the bartender in searching for the legendary Volcano Berserker, said to be the most deadly alcoholic drink ever.

As I did, I not only learned a bit more about the situation from an officer, but also assisted a medium with communicating with the spirits.

I then learned about Maxmixo and his drink, going to the woods and, by anti restricting myself, getting the items I needed.

When the drink was finished, I prepared to take it, knowing that Harvey would show up before I jolted.

Then, he appeared as I made my work, using the ball of wool and hypnotizing myself into the mental world.

When I awoke, I noticed myself in a strange place different from the mental world of the convent where dogs played poker, a gold miner was digging, a quack doctor resided, and many of those potato gnomes were communicating with Miranya through the fire. This place feels like something out of the old west or something.

After grabbing a jar of mayo, I went around the town, searching for the demon. I mean I had to break the restriction, despite never drinking alcohol before.

Well, not unless the wine in church during Sunday worships count.

Anyway, I came to a doctor, whom was informing me about if I had any diseases. However, I was not sick at the time, so I couldn't take whatever was Alcofix.

But then, I had an idea. I knew what to do with the jar of mayo.

At the sun dial, I met a vulture there while making the jar turn rancid by turning the sundial, switching the sun, shockingly, despite it suppose to be night.

For a carnivore who was talking, he pretty much talked too much and I probably wasn't listening too much, except for the sick part.

I looked around, realizing no one else was around before drinking and gulping down the jar. Then, I noticed spots on myself, giggling a bit mischievously.

Finally, I returned to the doctor, showing my condition before he gave me a napkin to blow my nose. Then, he congratulated me for being overqualified and gave me the entire bottle, believing he wasn't sure if it could cure me.

When I looked inside, I heard the familiar voice box speaking, "You must not touch alcohol."

Huh? That bottle just talked?! So that's where the anti alcohol demon was. Now I just had to get him out.

I went back to the pub, putting the bottle on a bucket of cold ice. Maybe he needed to cool down or something.

However, the third demon, a genie in fact, came out, shivering and sneezing. I offered him my napkin, despite it used.

When he gained spots, however, he ducked back into the bottle, drinking.

Quickly, I drank the alcohol down with him inside. However, I did wish he was one of those wish granting genies instead.

When I came out of the trance, I could now drink alcohol, taking a swig at the Volcano Berserker before I headed off.

I entered the police station, taking the breath test and got put into prison. Finally, I could get the map.

When I was inside, I saw the map move before out came a hamster, which quickly departed.

I sighed a bit, then took the map, looking at it. But this map, the map I was trying to take, I already knew where it was already.

Now I started regretting taking alcohol and get in trouble for nothing.

The officer and I started briefly chatting and when I was offered a way out, before I could say yes, Harvey appeared.

I groaned a bit, sighing as I used the wool on us once more, causing me to be hypnotized in the mental world.

The next demon is probably one I probably wouldn't want to mess with.

***Genie Harvey's POV***

The bottle was shone by the potato gnome salesman whom did not discover what he had truly found.

Evidentally, waiting on the girl seemed kind of boring. After all, she wouldn't dare try to make herself sick just to try the devil's stuff in the bottle, where I had my bed chambers located at.

As I lied on my bed with pillows, I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. I mean she is only a child and she'd never take any alcohol in the first place.

If she were older and sexier, however, that would be a different story. Why, I'll bet even my counterpart has his lust already set on someone whom was in the same condition as her.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard voices outside the corked bottle home. Sounds like the salesman found himself a customer.

As he talked, I heard the voice of Lilli, who was constantly interrupted so much. Looks like Lilli found me.

As I listened, I tried to hear what both were saying, despite Lilli never getting a chance to talk.

Eventually, I felt the bottle rumble a little, causing me to almost fall from my bed and in to the devil stuff liquid.

Trust me, being a genie in a bottle isn't all it's cracked up to be.

I looked up as I saw Lilli's eye, stating with the same restriction voice, "You must not touch alcohol."

Afterward, I climbed back to the bed, noticing my good blue pants wet from the pool. This was becoming annoying, I thought as I fixed the pants on my chubby belly.

Just then, as I was about to discard my pants to dry them off, I felt something cold, chilly. I then saw my home surrounded in ice, starting to shiver in fear. Worst of all, with my pants wet, I started feeling very cold.

This HAD to be Lilli's doing.

Quickly opening the bottle, I turned my legs to smoke and came out with the girl yelping, noticing me. I began to shiver, holding my arms as I groaned.

"Brrrr! A-a-are you co-co-completely nuts?!" I asked her.

Shivering, I began to sneeze and sniff, "Brrr! You could e-e-easily get si-sick in this c-c-cold, which d-d-does...AH-CHOOO! Which doesn't mean t-that I'm sick. A-and I don't n-n-need th-th-this alcoholic...Ah-choo...devil's s-stuff...either."

I sniffled, my nostrils running a bit. I had to be right. After all, colds like this shouldn't have alcohol.

At that moment, the girl offered me a tissue as I took it, saying, "Oh. T-t-thanks."

I blew my nose on the tissues, though yelped from the extra gunk that was on it.

"UGH! WAAAH! What's that?" I shouted, showing the tissue.

Just then, I started gaining spots on me, shivering with my teeth gritting and feeling worse than before. What had the girl done!?

I ducked back into the lamp, shouting in worry, "Quick, the medicine!"

With that, with smoke turned back to legs, I snatched whatever I could hold on my hands, gulping down the Alcofix. It was suppose to be bad, but I didn't care. I didn't want to die!

I groaned a bit wearily, starting to feel intense as I grinned stupidly, "Finally."

As I flopped back to my bed, not realizing my pants still wet from being accidentally dipped to the alcohol, I started grinning, imagining a sexy woman in my drunken state. The beauty of her face, the big apples on her chest, the nice hips and round butt...

As I imagined what I was planning to do, I spoke while hiccuping and somewhat singing, "Soooo...yum...finally...taaaaasty...soooo niiiiice...soooo niiiiice..."

So I'm a bit shallow when it comes to older women close to my physical age. Big deal. If anything, I bet my counterpart probably got lucky with a hottie anyhow.

Just then, I felt the bottle wobble as I noticed Lilli taking it, asking, "Whaa? Whatcha doin'?"

Just then, she began to drink the stuff, with me in it!

I realized in horror, struggling to stay in the bottle before I was swallowed whole, shouting, "Aw naaaaaaw..."

***Officer's POV***

It was night. The other officers had gone home and I was stuck doing night watch. I mean the nights were usually boring.

Just then, I heard a voice as I yelped, "WAH! What?"

I looked from my desk, noticing a girl, sighing, "Oh. Ugh. Just a little girl. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Aren't you worried that the loonies will catch you?"

She shook her head as I continued, "Well, you should be. So hurry! Get back to bed or did you want to make a complaint?"

She nodded as I sighed, "Hoo boy, hoo boy. This had to happen someday and who do you want to make a complaint about, if I may ask?"

She made a noise, preparing to point to the photo of the doctor as I realized, "You don't mean Dr. Marcel, do you?"

She nodded as I quickly hushed her, "SHHH! Keep it down. The doctor is a very influential man. We all know he's got a few things to answer for, but you still have to be very careful with accusations like that. Unless you have evidence, I really can't help you."

After a while, while I heard some 'WAGGA WAGGA WAGGA!' noise from another building that sounded loud, I saw her back before I noticed, "You again? Do you want to make another complaint?"

She nodded as I sighed, "Hoo boy, hoo boy. This had to happen someday and who do you want to make a complaint about, if I may ask?"

I then saw her pointing to herself, realizing, "You don't mean yourself, do you?"

She nodded as I chuckled, "Ha-ha-ha, puh-lease. What terrible things could a little girl like you have done? Children your age can't even be charged with a crime. The only reason to lock up a young kid like you would be to sober you up. But I'm sure a girl who looks well behaved as you already knows to stay away from alcohol, right?"

She nodded as I continued, "You see? Of course, if you insist, you can take a voluntary alcohol test anyway. The machine is over there against the wall. But I can't arrest you if you haven't gone and drunk nothing."

Then, I watched as the tester beeped.

Holy cow, I thought as I watched.

"What's this? You're as drunk as a skunk." I glanced I pointed to the cell.

"Come on. Off to the drunk tank with you!" I said, opening the cell and letting the girl enter.

Once I closed it, I continued, "Let this be a lesson to you. Drinking at your age. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

After a few minutes, I heard her groan, "What's the matter? You've already had enough of the filtered air? You should have thought of that before reaching for the bottle!"

She sighed sadly as I spoke, "Oh come on, don't be so sad. That's exactly the kind of behavior that once made me release Edmund the Slasher. You can't even imagine how much trouble I got into for that. It took me weeks until little Melanie's parents spoke to me again."

She groaned before I sighed, "Oh...I'm just too soft-hearted. I'll let you go."

She smiled as I continued, "But you have to promise me never to get in trouble again. Can you do that?"

However, as I saw her nodding, she looked like she jolted before turning back to the cell.

Seems like she has something to think about for a while.

After a few more minutes, while a yelp with jolt sound was heard, the girl turned back to me, sighing as I said, "Oh come on. Don't be so sad. I'll let you go, but you have to promise me never to get into trouble again. Can you do that?"

She nodded as I glanced, "So you promise? No more trouble, okay?"

The girl nodded as I continued, "And you're not fibbing?"

She shook her head before I sighed, "Well okay, then. I guess I'll just have to believe you then."

The door finally started opening as I spoke, "Welcome to freedom."

Finally, as she was about to leave, I told her, "Let this be a lesson to you. As long as it's still dark outside, you should REALLY stay indoors. It's much too dangerous out there at night!"

"Huh?" she asked.

"It's best just to stay at home."

Finally, I continued with my police business of night watching. Guess things got a little bit exciting for me tonight.

***Justitia's POV***

Fixing my sword and keeping the scales up, I flipped my ears a bit, trying to keep them held up when Lilli appeared.

The girl prepared to spoke before I said, interrupting her, "Hi, Lilli. Don't tell me you want to get out."

She nodded as I glanced under my blindfold, "I thought so, but you'd hardly be sitting in there if you knew how to behave properly, right?"

The girl prepared to protest before I glared, "Be quiet! You weren't about to contradict me, were you?"

She nodded, simply only saying, "Uh-huh."

As I spoke next, I began speaking in Harvey's voice, saying, "Well I can't object to that. Contradictions are great!"

I started smiling as I started chuckling, "Sometimes I start contradicting at breakfast: for example, 3 slices of toast."

I began drooling at the thought, grinning, "Yuuuum. Delicious toast! Oh, nom nom."

Just the thought of that nice meal was enough to make me drool. I couldn't help it.

Edna would've wanted some too. More than 2 pieces of toast, delicious.

Wait, why am I talking about food? Just what was going on with me?

Quickly, I started going back to my demonic voice, trying to regain my dignity as much as a toga wearing rabbit could as I stated, "Um...but...But that would be a lie. And we all know..."

I glared from my blindfold as my voice box voice spoke off, "You must not lie."

I fixed my sword, continuing in the demonic voice, "Lies are evil!"

She shook her head as I glanced, "What? Of course lying is evil."

What a dumb girl. Santa hates liars! Heck, I remember when Edna has to lie to avoid trouble. Ohhh, that stupid Alfred. Always a nerd. Why...

Gah! Almost lost focus! I got to stay focus! So far, three restrictions blocks fell to Lilli, I won't let the same mistake happen to me!

It was just like her to try and trick me. She's trying to outsmart me from...

I then realized something, "Wait, I'll show you on this blackboard."

I quickly grabbed the blackboard, showing it to the girl in her cell.

I pointed to the board, speaking, "Take a close look at this board. It shows some of the basic principles of our legal system. For example, that lying is evil."

She shook her head, saying, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'? Of course lying is evil."

As I continued, my voice somewhat shifted to both demonic and Harvey voice as I pointed to the laws, "It can easily be deduced from the 4 top principles. God is good and true, but the devil is evil and has great wisdom. God is truth because he is full of wisdom too. But the devil lies with all of his evil. That's why lies are always evil."

I gave her the chalk, continuing in two different voices that shifted, "You can construct the chain of logic leading to this conclusion yourself. It only takes 3 small steps to get the results. You can try it yourself."

I then watched her struggling to try to make sense of the legal system.

She considered the Good Truth and Truth Wisdom combined to make some Good Wisdom.

I began nodding, "Uh-huh, uh-huh. Yes. That's logical."

She then constructed and combined Evil Wisdom with Lie Evil, equaling it to Lie Wisdom, which pretty much made sense.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yes. Alright." I nodded.

She then began combining the two conclusions she made as I nodded, "Alright!"

I then looked at the full answer, then gasped, realizing what she wrote down, "Lies are...What?! Lies are good?!"

I began to worry, starting to back away from the blackboard, struggling, "But-but that can't be true! Erm...everything seems to fit, but...but that's..."

After a few moments, I sighed sadly, then placed the scales down, taking my sword.

I can't take this anymore. I must correct this injustice!

And with that, I prepared myself, thinking one final thought as I stabbed myself while falling to the ground and dying. Lilli: How could you?

(End of Chapter 6)


	8. Edna's Hideout

Chapter 7: Edna's Hideout

***Lilli's POV***

I just got through the fourth restriction, the weird crossdressing lying demon, Justitia as I'll call him.

I then used the power to lie to get out of jail. However, he told me not to go to dangerous places and stay at home.

I sighed, but I wanted to find Edna first. She's one of the only friends I had.

At that moment, before I could leave, I saw Harvey blocking the path. Why must he make it so difficult for me?

"But Lilli! Where are you going?" he asked me, "You've heard that it's dangerous out there."

I rolled my eyes when his voice box stated, "You must not hang around dangerous places."

He held my hand, continuing, "There are so many other nice places for children to visit. At a spelling bee, for example. Or a Rolf Harris concert. Hmm."

Rolf Harris? I don't even know who that is. Does the rabbit knows?

I took out the ball once again as he noticed, then we both got hypnotized once more.

Once in the mental realm, I finally departed from the jail cell with ease, then saw a gold digger potato gnome with pick axe and gold buffalo.

We briefly chatted as he mentioned about a gold mine alongside a Wendigo. I am curious about the Wendigo. The gold, however, is pretty much useless to me.

He also told me about a shaman. That must be where the smoke signals were coming from. I had to find a way to get the shaman over.

Going to the fire and with me out of the lie block, I asked Miranya for advice. She mentioned about putting coins on dead bodies or people in trances.

I then knew what I had to do: I returned to the saloon, then drank a cup of coffee to get me out of the trance. After all, I was never restricted from drinking coffee anyway.

Once I awoke, I then looked at the guy struggling with the Volcano Berserker he drank, quickly using the piggy bank for him to break it.

I snatched the coins, then used a coin to get the Flounder I needed to make a drink to help cure his Volcano Berserker: Sunnycup Narcotic.

With that done, he drank it, then probably lost consciousness. After that, I put the coins on his eyes like Miranya instructed.

Once more, I prepared to depart as Harvey appeared, speaking, "Where are you going? You heard that it's dangerous out there."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the advice. Harvey really was starting to get on my nerves.

Once more, I used the wool ball, causing Harvey to hypnotize me to the mental realm.

Once there, I saw the bartender. He looked more ghostly, but he was kind enough to give me some coins.

I then looked at the dogs playing poker with the cigar boxes, having an idea.

After five seconds of playing with them, where I purposely lost and folded, they let me keep a cigar. Now I had something to summon the shaman.

I went back to the smoke signal, making signals to contact the shaman. After directing him to the place he needed to be, his smoke was thanking me. I really hope he could help me or I would be in trouble.

And I STILL had to figure out who this Cindy was after all this.

Arriving back to the Indian Country, I noticed no one, except the Shaman, who turned out to be a potato gnome as well, sitting by the fire and using a laptop of a sort.

I tried to get his attention before he spoke, typing, "Mom...afk. r-e."

I prepared to say something before he continued, interrupting me, "Auto completion: Did you mean smoke signal?"

I nodded a bit as he continued, "Rofl! Those aren't real smoke signals. My router just ran a little hot in this prarie heat. Now you probably want to know what kind of server I'm running, right?"

I shook my head as he spoke, "It's Apache."

I looked annoyed at the bad joke he made.

I groaned a bit. Great. One of these techno nerds! At least, that's what Suka and Shy once called them!

I prepared to ask about the Wendigo before he spoke, "Auto completion: Did you mean Wendigo?"

I nodded as he spoke, "Wait."

He typed a bit before noticing, "Got it. Wigwampedia entry: 'Wendigo. The Wendigo (omnivore; also windigo, plural wendigos) Demon from the Anishinabe mythology. Wendigos are considered to be especially stubborn and inflexible. FYI: They stink horrendously'. Lol!"

Now I can see why Mother Superior forbid computers at the convent. It's to keep guys like this one out.

I prepared to ask for a weapon before he interrupted, "Auto completion: Did you mean weapon against Wendigos?"

I nodded in annoyance as he continued, "W8. Just getting it on Teepee-Bay."

He tapped it a bit, continuing, "Print order confirmation: yes/no/cancel."

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Print."

The printer on his laptop printed the receipt as I took it. This could help me against the Wendigo after all.

"Here. Apparently, there's only one effective method to combat wendigos. Give this receipt to the quack doctor. He should have received the order. I hacked his Wi-Fi. And while you're at it, I ordered something from Apalachazone. It's uh...not really for me. I clicked on a pop-up by accident. But seeing as you're going there anyway, can you pick it up for me? Thx."

Glancing at some of the junk food, I decided to use it and take it with me. Afterward, I pondered about the digger's mine where the Wendigo blocking the entrance was, placing the food in his buffalo's bag without him noticing.

I went back to the doctor who gave me Alcofix earlier, giving him the receipt orders. I was given both anti hair removal and some sort of deodrant.

I sighed, knowing that I would have to use every bit of my cunning against this Wendigo monster, if it's who I think it is.

***Wendigo Harvey's POV***

The miner died when I watched him eaten by the vultures. I tried to warn him, but no one would listen to me. I'm trying to prevent those that want to enter dangerous places.

But since Lilli was coming over, I could relax a bit outside.

Lying on my lounge chair with a glass of lemonade at the table, I waited. Then, I saw a familiar girl approach me, trying to speak a bit.

"Here she is, our demon killer." I spoke calmly.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"Did I surprise you? I know what you've done to my brethren." I spoke truthfully to her.

For you see, whenever one of us demons falls, another senses what she or he has done. And frankly, she took them by surprise.

She used cunning to deal with Lepus, had Mother Superior's gigantic form squish Hase, got Arnab sick to get him to drink before she drank him, and had Justitita's mind and logic had so much trouble, that he commited suicide over it.

"But you won't succeed with me." I said to her, "I'm always on guard and you should be too."

I then pointed to the mine, asking, "Do you see the mine back there?"

She glanced at it, then nodded a bit. She obviously did.

"I know why I stay away from it." I explained, "It's about to collapse and the suspended bridge is wobbly. And it is as dark as a buffalo's butt. Who knows what dangers lurk there. So I'd rather stay out here, in the sun where it's safe. Nothing and no one can budge me from here nor from my opinion: dangerous locations are no place for little children, no matter what you say."

She winced from the smell of my stench, taking something out. What was it that she had anyway?

I looked carefully at it, frowning as I glared, "Are you crazy? Stop that! Those spray cans contain tons of CFCs. If that stuff gets into the atmosphere, we'll have an ozone hole here in no time. You don't want a hole in the ozone layer, do you?"

She shook her head quickly as I continued, "You see?"

It wasn't my fault that I'm a worry wart. Sometimes, dangerous deodrants are pretty dangerous. That's why I don't usually use them.

After a few moments, I noticed the sky changing, looking worried as I spoke, "Oooh...the sky looks strange. It could be an ozone hole approaching. That's not good. Where's my suntan lotion."

I patted around, then to the chair before I found my sunscreen.

"Ah...there it is." I grinned under my fur.

Then, I place some on me, rubbing it around myself before putting the bottle down.

"I better leave it outside. Safe is safe." I said to myself.

Besides, I wasn't stupid enough to get burned up by the sun after all.

Just then, I noticed the hole starting to hit where I am, realizing with worry, "Uh oh. It's starting...Quick, apply the lotion!"|

I snatched the bottle Lilli was nearby, not noticing her switching with another possibly better suntan lotion.

Maybe she found more or something. I don't know.

Placing it on, I sighed a bit of relief. However, I noticed something odd, looking concerned.

Just then, my fur fell off, revealing my skinny body as I looked stunned. She tricked me, that little brat!

Finally, as the sun hit my body that was burning, I turned to Lilli weakly, speaking, "What a drag." before I felt myself dying.

***Ruben's POV***

I arrived to the area, glancing around a bit as I heard the men speaking, "This damn piece of junk. Can you believe it? We finally found the girl and now the car won't start."

"Should I perhaps push?" another spoke to his comrade.

"This car should have been inspected months ago. But ever since the accident, the doctor has let everything go downhill. It's a shame."

I wanted to strike, to frighten them. However, I heard someone making hooting noises before I glanced. It was a girl, holding some damn owl sounding whistle.

She made it loud enough for an owl to appear, but not herself. She was probably using it wrong.

I wanted to spook her good. Especially since she looked like the kind of girl who would jump and scream.

However, before I could, the thin man spoke, "Did you hear that too?"

"Someone's out there...Just wait, we'll take care of it." the fat man spoke, shining the headlights to me and the girl.

As we both winced, the fat man came out of the car, glancing, "Well, who do we have here? But that's..."

Then, both looked at me as I rose my arms while coming out of the bushes, glaring hatefully at the two men.

"THE PHANTOM!" the foolish men screamed.

With that, I gave chase to the screaming men. They were pretty fast for a fat guy and a weak thin guy, I can give them that.

After a good while, I left the area, heading back to the asylum where the girl was probably trying to get into. I knew a shortcut inside while heading off.

I then heard a noise, turning to where a strange stuffed rabbit lied on. It was Harvey, Edna's dumb imaginary stuffed rabbit.

"Lilli...Edna...Cindy...where the hell are you?" I heard the rabbit speak.

I then formed an evil idea on what to do...

***Gerret's POV***

As I stayed hidden, I watched the men digging in the lake as one of them spoke, "And, have you found anything?"

"Do you have to keep asking that? I'll let you know if I discovered something." the other replied.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I think Dr. Marcel's madness is starting to rub off on me. Ever since he found this stuffed rabbit by the lake, he's been obsessed. We should be taking care of patients instead of poking around the moor."

"And then there's that absurd plan with the hypnosis doll."

"Stop already. And keep looking...have you actually found anything yet?"

"Well..."

I sighed quietly, shaking my head. This was going to be a long night for me.

After a while, after watching Edna get taken away half an hour earlier with me being powerless to come out to save her, I thought I heard owl noises, but then saw the men screaming from a strange figure in paper bag with hoodie. That must be the asylum phantom that was rumored months ago.

Anyhow, I went ahead, checking if anyone's at the path to the asylum. Thankfully, no one was there.

Just then, the familiar girl approached as I spoke, "Lilli! Oh, thank goodness. I thought they'd caught you."

I wanted to explain to her. About Cindy, the truth, the things going on. However, there were other things in my mind at the moment.

I looked back at the asylum, explaining to her, "Unfortunately, Edna wasn't as lucky. I saw how she was snatched and taken back to the institution. This gives us all the evidence we need."

I looked at her, continuing, "I will contact the task force leaders right away. It's best if you stay put until I come back with reinforcements. However, it could take some time. And I can't guarantee that Edna will still be alive when we finally get the green light."

She gulped as I continued, "If we're lucky, Dr. Marcel will torture her for a while before finally dissecting her or whatever else it is he intends to do with her. That would give us some time. She'll probably have to part with a few toes or fingers. Oh well. That's the way it goes."

I finally looked seriously to her, saying, "In any case, you wait here. I'll come and pick you up from exactly this spot tomorrow...or the day after tomorrow at the latest. Although the day after tomorrow is a holiday. But oh well...you'll see. Just wait here."

Finally, I left her side, heading off. After all, reinforcements was going to be difficult to retrieve.

For a moment, however, I thought I saw Lilli use her powers to contradict me and head to the asylum anyway, but I was still on other things in mind.

For now, I would not only have to get reinforcements, but also see if Cindy is safe and NOT in Dr. Marcel's clutches.

However, before I could do so, I was hit by a taser gun, starting to fall unconscious.

The last thing I saw was the man whom was going to harm Edna: Dr. Marcel with a wicked grin.

***Harvey's POV***

I searched around after Lilli last used me to hypnotize her. She had to be around somewhere.

As I continued my search, I started feeling tired, lying down as I called for her, Edna, and even Cindy.

At that moment, however, someone or something came toward me as I noticed. He had a hatred glare at me, lifting me by the ears painfully, at least to me.

"So this is Edna's disobedient and most idiotic creature, huh?" he spoke darkly, "And father even made a bit of modification to you as well."

I began to gulp a bit, starting to shiver a bit.

"Alfred was a jerk when he didn't rip you apart when he had a chance," The man said darkly to me.

"What? Who are you and how do you know about that stinkin' weasel, Alfred?" I snapped back at him.

Wait, no. I shouldn't have mocked him. It was bad. And I was suppose to be sane, but now I only got 3 restrictions on me left: not using knives, anger control, and not following wishes.

"I'd tell you, but then I'll kill you." he glared. "Besides, I have plans for you. It's time we take a trip to father's asylum."

Huh, father? That must mean...Alfred had a brother?! And I thought Cindy and New-something's crush on each other was weirding me out.

(End of Chapter 7)


	9. The Asylum

Chapter 8: The Asylum

***Lilli's POV***

Though I was instructed by Gerret to follow his orders, my determination for Edna was greater. Quickly while I had my chance, I approached the back door.

The hamster from before stole the key and I used the owl whistle to sic him. However, he dropped the key to the bushes.

Slowly, I tried to grab for the keys, though fell down into a hole instead. Why do these things happen to me anyway?!

It felt like I fell for hours, or at least was knocked out for an hour.

When I awoke, I found myself in a sewer. This was probably the shortcut to enter.

I hopped on a raft nearby, rowing to the door leading inside. When I tried to use the key, the same phantom from before jumped up, scaring me.

"Well, who do we have here? A little girl. Just stay where you are, okay?" he spoke firmly.

I really needed to get to Edna, so I quickly hopped back on the raft, causing him to follow me slowly. When I approached the ladder, I saw him coming behind.

"Hey! Stop!" he shouted, "Hey! Come back!"

I quickly climbed the ladder. However, the phantom grabbed my leg.

"Not so fast!" he snapped.

I yelped a bit in fear, struggling to reach the other side. As I did, I noticed a floating X, snatching it and eating it.

Quickly, I grabbed the other side and climbed upward.

"NOOOOOOO!" the phantom shouted as he fell downward with a crash heard.

At least I was safe, for now.

I struggled to get the doors to unlock, but they wouldn't budge. I would have to try to find another way through.

Using the card o the console platform, I placed one nearby one of the furnaces, which opened a pathway.

This was pretty smart of them, I guess.

As I climbed around a bit, snatching a piece of cheese, I met a dirty guy named Mr. Frock. He apparently likes being dirty. Also, I saw a man in bee costume on the roof, pondering something.

Must be something important.

Anyhow, despite all odds, I used the cheese to make the second furnace open another passageway. This time, this one led me through a closet facility.

Struggling, I reached for the chair leg which broke off and rolled out the door. Hoo boy, I hope Harvey didn't see it.

When I came out, quickly snatching the sharp object and hiding it, I jolted a bit as he appeared, having some sort of string attached to him for odd reason.

"But Lilli," he began, "What are you doing there? Don't you remember?"

"You must not use sharp objects." his voice box replied.

How did that weird bunny kept following me around? It's like he's a ghost or something!

"Just don't touch it, okay?" he spoke normally to me, "See ya around."

As he began to depart, I saw him pulled by the string before he left.

This was freaking me out and I was having enough. Too bad I couldn't lose control.

At that moment, I looked back, noticing Harvey lying on the floor before he was pulled back a bit.

Huh? What was going on?

As I tried to reach for him, he kept moving away more and more.

All of a sudden, I was grabbed by the neck by the Phantom whom was holding a glaring Harvey.

He shook me a bit as I struggled, stating things I couldn't understand.

All I could do, however, was pull the now seen string on Harvey's belly, hypnotizing myself.

There was only one thing to do in this situation anyway: Try to use sharp objects by beating the next restriction.

***Dragon Harvey's POV***

So there she was, the girl whom was turning into a barbarian warrioress, appearing near where the cage was locked.

Heh, she didn't look so tough, I thought as I saw her try to lift my tail on the ground.

I only laughed cruelly with a smirk on my face, "Wahahahahaha! What's going on brave warrioress? Too weak? Whahahahahaha!"

The girl came close to me as I smirked, "Well, you're very brave to come so close to me. Can't you see my teeth, my spikes, and my sharp claws? Didn't anyone ever tell you to stay away from sharp objects? That would be a tragic error."

Lilli began coming closer. However, I slammed my hand down, almost catching her.

I grinned, beginning to laugh at the girl running away, "Muahahahahaha! That's right, run away! I'll get you next time."

Acting like that made me feel like I should be in a film. What is it? The one with those small guys? A Hob...what?

Afterward, I watched as Lilli snatched one feather. What was she going to do with a dumb feather?

I got my answer as I was being tickled, laughing, "He...hehehehehehe...Stop that! He-he-he-he!"

However, as she kept tickling me, my tail moved around more and more.

Then, I saw her coming close to me, slamming my paw down.

Just then, I noticed blood, gasping, "Gulp."

I lifted my paw, then started wincing as I screamed, "AHHHH! The pain! You dang brat! Look what you did! Don't just stand there! DO something!"

I struggled as I screamed and cried, "Help me! I'm bleeding to death!"

It was hurting. Hurting so bad, I started feeling immense agony. I was bleeding and there was no one to help me!

As I cried and struggled, I thought for a moment that I saw a vision of a sort. Eight children whom were about to die before...

At that moment, I felt the thorn removed before I sniffed and sighed, looking at Lilli.

"Thanks. That was close. I..." I began.

Just then, to my shock, not only did I find out I was still bleeding, but also saw Lilli holding a sharp object in her hand.

"Uh oh." I began realizing too late.

And as I was melting and dying, I thought I saw Lilli smiling while waving bye to me.

For all I know, as I was dying, is this: When I die, I hope the wizard AND last new restriction deal with her.

***Ruben's POV***

So my plan was simple: use the rabbit to lure the girl. Simple enough.

However, she continued thwarting me, letting me fall to the ground. I would have to use one of my shortcuts to make it to her.

Using the rabbit, I lured her to the edge, then grabbed her, glaring at her.

She reminded me of Edna as a child and I hate that!

I laughed cruelly, "Surprised to see me again?"

She yelped a bit as she struggled while I grinned under the paper bag, "Yes, keep kicking. You won't escape me again. And now hold still until I've decided what to do with you."

As I pondered, I watched her pull the string on the rabbit, making that stupid "woogie" sound.

After a few minutes, I noticed the kid jolting, then using a sharp object, hitting where my face was.

"AAAAARGH! MY EYE! Damn you, you disobedient brat! DAAAAAAAAMN!" I shouted as I dropped both, departing from the room.

This brat was going to be the end of us all. I just had a feeling that I know this.

***Adrian's POV***

Things were pretty quiet since Dr. Marcel's accident in the asylum. Well, all except the fact that I was a dungeon master of Hoth Motigor while three of the inmates were playing as characters in their character sheets.

Then, I heard a voice before I noticed someone.

"My goodness! Who do we have here, then?" I said, looking at her.

It was a little girl. A girl from the outside world.

"Another player!" Petra exclaimed. And look, some familiar friends came back!

"Yippee," Peter said in a bored tone like he usually would.

"Don't pay any attention to him. Peter just sees black all the time."

"He was born that way."

"He-he-he. That's true. Petter suffers from color blindness."

"Droggeljug!" my knight spoke.

I grinned a bit, understanding him as I exclaimed, "Well said, loyal friend. We all have our crosses to bear."

"Oh yeah?" Peter frowned, "Do you all wake up every morning knowing that one day you'll lie dead at the foot of a traffic light?"

"Not exactly. But Droggeljug, for instance, mixes up his blues and greens."

"You can't really compare the two." he frowned.

"Your girlfriend Petra mixes up her yellows and greens."

"She's not my girlfriend." he boredly exclaimed.

"And we, King Adrian, mix up our reds and yellows."

Petra then looked at the newcomer, speaking, "You should've been there when we played the board game "Sorry". Peter almost choked to death."

"I wanted to end my misery." he sighed.

"Afterwards we decided never to play a board game again. Only fantasy role-playing games instead." I explained to her.

"You decided that." Peter rhetorted.

"And what did we just say?"

"It's so exciting!" Petra smiled her usual smile, "We're a group of adventurers in the legendary world of Hoth Motigor. Oh please! Why don't you join us."

"Droggeljug!" Droggeljug spoke a bit to her.

However, I glanced at the newcomer, speaking, "Not so fast. If the fair maiden wishes to join us in battle, she must first prove herself worthy. She must complete a task that puts her heroic valor to the test."

"Just tell her to order a pizza already so we can get on with it." Peter frowned.

I hate it when Peter ruins the mood.

"Ahem. So be it. She shall order us pizza." I ordered.

As she jolted and took the lit candle nearby us, the girl tried speaking before Petra spoke out, "I want broccoli on the pizza, but no tomatoes please."

"Droggeljug!" my knight spoke.

"Ooooh. No broccoli?"

"Droggeljug..."

"Bananas aren't bad either, but I could just die for broccoli."

Finally, Peter spoke dryly, "Oh yes! Please do! For that I'd even happily have bananas on a pizza."

"You only eat blueberries anyway." Petra pointed out.

"Yes, I like blueberries. But in this life, you never get what you want anyway." he sighed.

However, I frowned, clearing my throat, "Ahem! Upon the order of the king, blueberries will be banned from the pizza. Instead, knowest that tomatoes will grace the pizza dough from now on."

"But...I don't like tomatoes!" Petra spoke in protest.

She prepared to ask, "You-"

"Droggeljug!" my knight interrupted.

"Yeah, you heard him. Bringest thou the pizza first, THEN thou may join us in play." I explained.

Petra nodded, "It's really easy. All you need are dice, pencils, paper..."

"And don't forget to bring a tendency for humiliating yourself." Peter sighed.

"Droggeljug!" Droggeljug spoke.

Petra then noticed the girl looking oddly at him as Petra asked, "You're probably wondering why Droggi has a green pillow on his head, right?"

She nodded as he noticed, "Droggeljug?"

I then noticed as well, gasping, "My goodness, she's right! What on earth are you wearing?! You're embarrassing me in front of my new subject."

"Droggeljug?"

Petra only giggled, "He-he-he. Yes, it IS a little strange."

"Wait until you've heard the explanation." Peter glanced.

"Today should have been blue pillow day." Petra grinned.

"Droggeljug." he sighed, tossing the pillow away and placing on a blue pillow on his head.

The girl, I think her name's Lilli was it, went to grab the green pillow, then came back as she began asking, "Uh-"

"Droggeljug, I believe our guest is searching for the tyrant known as Dr. Marcel. Deliver her thy news?" I realized.

He spoke in his own language, which the three of us understood and what translated to us was this:

After Edna escaped and paralyzed him, he went out searching for her, losing whatever sanity he had from our home.

"Don't forget to mention the helicopter." Petra grinned.

"Droggeljug!" he spoke, which to me meant 'yep and he recently left 1 week ago'.

Finally, I finished with a smile, "...and was never seen again. Bravo. Well told, loyal friend. Since then, these lands have returned to the wise rule of a magnamimous king."

"We can do whatever we want!" Petra grinned.

"Does that mean I can finally sleep now?" Peter asked.

"NO!" I protested.

After all, the night was young and we STILL have to finish the game for tonight.

Afterward, I watched the girl leave us to continue our role play. And nothing will stop us from the quest I was given.

***Beeman's POV***

Ever since Edna's escape, things have been going a bit hectic. And it wasn't just this new obsession that Miss Gingers was having whenever she wanted advice from me.

Recently, ever since the doctor left, I have been pondering about many things. Why does it feel like we're not really free at all?

Just then, I heard a voice before I turned. There, nearby me was a girl in bow. It was probably one of the students from the convent.

"Hello stranger." I replied, "Before you say anything, please take a deep breath."

She did so as I continued, "And? Is that what freedom smells like?"

She breathed out while I spoke, "Or is it just regular air, consisting of oxygen, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, soot from the asylum's new chimney and a touch of diesel oil from the garage?"

I only sighed a bit as I fixed my glasses, "I don't want to seem melodramatic, but I'm somewhat skeptical about this so-called freedom. Ever since Dr. Marcel started neglecting his duties as head of the asylum, it's us, the patients that carry the burden of creating our own boundaries. And before I'm able to measure up to this freedom, I do have to ask myself a few things. Maybe there ARE such things as good boundaries. And even in an ideal case, can I really decide where my own freedom starts and stops? It so happens that no one is preventing me from leaving the asylum. Does that mean I'm free? Can I just fly away? Spread my wings and leap from the asylum roof? The urge is there. Just like any bee, I long to buzz across the fields of flowers collecting honey."

And it was true that I wanted to go out into the world as what I am. However, there was a problem.

"But I'm still fighting it. Something about this freedom stinks." I explained to her.

Yes, Dr. Marcel had been neglectful, but to be honest: he MAY be neglecting on purpose, just to make it look like we have this freedom, but we actually don't.

I mean he already experimented on a woman who was hired to be his assistant and was falling in love with something she could not be with physically.

Finally, the girl gave me a scented candle as I sniffed it a bit, looking at it.

"Hmmm. That smells good." I said to her, "But even if the illusion is almost perfect, it's only artificial flavors and chemical esters. An almost perfect illusion, but not real. Like with everything here in the asylum, it's only a half-hearted attempt to trick us into thinking we're free. And now that no one is stopping us from leaving the asylum, it provides us with a welcome excuse to refuse to leave."

Afterward, I shook her hand as I continued, "Right you are, stranger. I'm just running away from my responsibilities. The responsibility to myself, to accept the deal that the world out there has offered me. I thank you. I've made up my mind. I can't just sit around here doing nothing anymore. I should buzz across fields of flowers and collect honey."

I got up as I waved, "Toodleloo, asylum. Hey-ho, freedom!"

Finally, after discarding my scarf, I got up before I jumped, hoping that my flying lessons in this costume would pay off.

Of course, I think until I landed and all went black...

***Miranya's POV***

I found myself in the asylum earlier. However, I was trapped in a strange room with so much yarn and thread with needles.

This looked like the place that the Key Master that I spoke with one time resided.

Worst of all, I was forced to make these rabbits.

At that moment, I heard a voice before I looked up.

To my notice, it was Lilli, alive or dead, I couldn't tell.

"Yikes!" I yelped, "What are you doing here? Are you actually...dead?"

She shook her head before I sighed, "Too bad. I could use a little entertainment, but the doctor told me not to talk to other people. At least not the living ones. Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

After a few moments, I heard another voice before I noticed, "Yikes! A ghost! How sweet. Finally, someone to talk to."

I went close the window, trying to plead, "You have to help me. Dr. Marcel is wrongfully keeping me here in the asylum."

She looked stunned as I continued, "Isn't there anything that you and your ghost buddies can do about it? Curse him? Deprive him of his sleep? Drag him into the 7th circle of hell and torture him for all eternity with red-hot needles?"

I became more worried as I continued, "Oh come on! I've done so much for you. I've performed obscure rituals, sacrificed chickens, danced naked, although when I think about it, I'm not sure if it was really a ghost that asked me to do that. Oh, I don't feel so well. Could you please take off your head while we're talking?"

She groaned before I realized, "Oh man, you're not very talkative. Can't you help me at all?"

The ghost finally spoke, "Uh-huh."

"Great." I grinned. "Look at this."

I then showed the badly made rabbit to her, explaining in fear, "The doctor is forcing me to knit these stuffed rabbits. No idea what he needs them for, but I'm not very good at it. Maybe you could lend me a hand."

It was then I realized, "Wait, I'll push some of the fabric through the hatch."

I did just that while I heard the noise of the fabric being taken. I guess they really are going to help after all.

And if not, so help me, I hope Dr. Marcel gets cursed!

***Petra's POV***

We continued our role playing, trying to figure out what the next strategy would be.

All of a sudden, the same girl that was getting our pizza arrived, the pizza in hand as we saw what we liked.

"Aaaah. The pizza. Well then." Adrian spoke as we glanced, Mmmm, superb. Superb."

"Great! I wish I were as good on the phone as you." I smiled.

"Droggeljug." my friend spoke.

"And Peter is satisfied too."

"Satisfied? How can I be satisfied in such a world in which the only moments worth living for are those when the pizza arrives with the right toppings?" Peter moped a bit.

However, I reassure her, "That means "yes"."

"We owe you one." Adrian grinned.

"Peter almost starved to death." I pointed to him.

"It's not that bad. I've already lost all hope of dying honorably, anyway." Peter sighed.

"Droggeljug!" he glanced.

"Well said." he grinned, "Now that the food is taken care of, let us begin the game."

I looked at the blond girl in bow, asking, "Don't you want to play too, sweetie? You'll see, it will be incredibly fun!"

"If you take pleasure in such excessive self-degradation." he frowned.

"That and a dice cup."

"Droggeljug!" Droggeljug exclaimed.

Lilli, I think her name was, nodded.

"Soooo be it." the king exclaimed, "Then follow us into the world of Hoth Motigor."

Oh, this was exciting, I thought.

As we ate our favorite toppings, we role played being in a campfire, being talked by a mysterious traveler, fallen asleep, and finally fighting the goblins.

However, something was wrong with Lilligrim aka Lilli when she screamed.

My mind was on other things, though as she left, screaming in fear.

All I asked was, "Do we get XPs now?"

Wow, from how that girl reacted, she thought she saw a ghost or something!

(End of Chapter 8)


	10. Truth and Determination

Chapter 9: Truth and Determination

***NPC Harvey's POV***

I had approached the campsite earlier, glancing at the three warriors whom I put in charge: Petrulla who was to assist in keeping the noise down while she brewed some tea, Snippo who's task was to juggle one ball, and Sir Droggelot whom was to ensure that the fire didn't go out, all while trying to lull them to sleep.

I mean after all, there's no reason to lose your anger on the goblins I had calmed earlier.

At that moment, I saw a newcomer approaching me. It was her: Lilli, but she was currently starting to join this game with the role players, taking the name Lilligrim.

I glanced at her a bit as she approached, groaning a bit. She looked frustrated.

It's cute she acted like this. It reminds me of her.

"My goodness! Who do we have here, then?" I asked, glancing from the hood covering my head, lifting her chin with my staff, "A little barbarian warrioress?"

She nodded a bit.

I noticed the frustration on her face, the way she looked impatient, the way she was twitching her body a bit.

"I sense great anger in a few of you." I spoke, "Could it be that the thirst for battle sits in this little chest?"

The girl nodded, "Uh-huh."

Afterward, I calmly spoke to her, "Then let me give you some advice: Swallow it. The most successful battle is the one that doesn't even have to be fought. So be a good little barbarian warrioress and take a nap."

Apparently, my advice wasn't enough for her as she went off to talk with the goblin king. However, I was confident: I made sure he would relax and that no battle would take place.

Even if it meant having one's rear be itchy, tempting you to scratch like I wanted to...

No wait! I shouldn't! Why am I thinking this?! I should continue to keep control of everyone's anger.

After all, she melted Lepus, had Hase squashed, drank Arnab, suicided Justitia, dehaired & burned Cherokee, and let Oryctolagus bleed to death. I wouldn't make the same mistake as my younger brothers. This HAD to stop.

At least the other mes, if he had placed the programmings on others aside her, would probably fare better.

Just then, she returned, growling a bit as she glared at me.

"But, but!" I asked, "What's got you so worked up?"

It was then I realized, "Oh, let me guess: You spoke to the goblin king and now you're furious because there's not going to be a battle. Aren't you happy that I found a peaceful alternative to fighting?"

She only shook her head as I shrugged, smirking smugly beneath my hood, "Yeah, but what are you gonna do about it?"

I showed my hand and fingers that sometimes appear, smirking, "I've already got your friends wrapped around my little finger. And as long as everyone stays calm, that's how it's going to stay. Just face it: I've got it all under control. And as you know, throwing a temper tantrum is just bad behavior."

I then patted her head, continuing, "So be a good little barbarian warrioress and take a nap."

As I watched, I continued to keep them calm, faking clearing my throat while trying to make them remain until they slept.

At one point, when Lilli was trying to warn someone about me, I spoke, "Hush. There's no reason to get worked up. As long as we keep calm and don't lose our nerve, we'll remain a step ahead of the goblins."

Little did any of them realize was that I was actually preventing this game from finishing.

I think Lilli realized this too. So she did the only thing she COULD do: Make them sleepy and bored.

Afterward, the three warriors, all 3 I had controlled earlier, had dozed off, just like the plan had gone to.

However, I felt a bit bored as well, watching them waiting to strike and the tea I had them make not heating up before they fell asleep.

Maybe if I were to start thinking about my dream girl, I would...

No, that's what Lilli would probably expect me to do. She already killed the others, which was bad enough as it was.

At least the restriction wasn't 'you must not fall in love' or that would have complicated things more than it already had.

Besides, I have to put my duty over love for...

Just then, I heard a whistling noise before I looked. To my notice, Lilli had made the fire bigger while sealing the kettle hole, making a huge noise.

"But child, what are you doing? This noise can't possibly be good for the group harmony." I tried to tell her, "Without warning to rush any of you, maybe now is the time for controlled, well-considered action."

I walked up to her, continuing, "If you proceed with the required calm, I'm sure you'll be able to defuse the situation before there's a disaster."

She only shook her head as I sternly spoke, trying to keep control futilely, "I...really must insist...you stop making that sound! Can't you see that you're threatening to destroy the idyllic calm?"

At that moment, the kettle blew upward, departing from the area we were in. At least the noise stopped.

However, I spoke too soon as I then heard the noise of the Goblins' horn.

Struggling, I covered my ears folded under my hood, groaning, "Argh! That sound...Have to...keep...calm..."

As I struggled, what seemed to be memories began flashing a bit. Eight human children? But why would...

"Must focus, must focus..." I mumble, trying to keep calm. If I fall, there will be only one restriction block left and if he falls...

The noise continued on as I struggled, "Naaaaaaaargh!"

In anger and fury, I snapped, removing my hood as I shouted, "ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THIS NOISE IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! I'M LOSING CONTROL! TO ARMS!"

My face started fuming and turning red from the anger. So much, I felt my head starting to explode from all that anger bottled inside.

As I was about to die, my final thoughts were that on one person I had fallen for as I spoke the name quietly: "Cindy..."

***Peter's POV***

After Lilli joined us in our game, we played the game like any other fantasy role playing. However, there were some delays in there.

However, we finally played the game, though at one point, Lilli ran away screaming, like she seen a ghost. Lucky her, I guess.

After a while, Lilli arrived, looking no worse for wear. Whatever she saw, she probably forgot about it.

I sighed, interrupting whatever she was about to say, "It's so depressing. I'm supposed to award experience points to improve a talent. "Expressive Dance", "Making Music", "Lockpicking"...I don't actually wanna be able to do any of those things. Isn't there a talent such as "accepting one's fate" or "assigning experience points without experiencing an existential crisis"?"

Lilli growled a bit, probably a bit annoyed. I couldn't blame her one bit.

Afterward, when she jolted, she slapped me, as if trying to get attention.

"Ouch." I yelped, then sighed, "You're right. I'll just increase "pick locks" and that's it."

With that, I wrote on her character sheet. She took it, looking at it.

"There." I told her, "Why don't you just hold on to the character sheet. I don't want anything to do with it anymore."

Finally, after she slapped me a few more times, I watched her leave. She may be a child, but her slaps really did hurt.

***Lilli's POV***

After beating the dragon, I awoke and stabbed the phantom, whom darted off, leaving me and Harvey, calling me a "disobedient brat".

'Disobedient'? I thought, while gasping for air. Now where have I heard that before...?

I then looked at Harvey on the ground. You know, for a rabbit who manipulated me and tried to turn me into some perfection freak, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

However, there was one problem: The door was locked and I needed to find a way out to get to Edna.

Then, I went into the lit bedroom, meeting four inmates of the asylum playing a role playing game. Maybe this would help me get a chance to lockpick while in a trance.

My task first, however, was to get them some pizza, which I eventually did, meeting a Washing Maniac, the Beeman, Mr. Frock whom was temporarily dirt lover before being clean, and even found Miranya.

It was from her that I learned what Dr. Marcel was truly planning: Making people create many Harveys and use them on every kid in the world.

This doctor wasn't going to help us! He was gonna turn us into his slaves!

Sadly, all I could do is get the necessary stuff to make the pizza topping, recalling the four's color blindness and using the correct dye on their favorite food. Finding and getting rid of the evil doctor would have to wait anyway.

Afterward, I returned with the food, the four satisfied and I began to role play.

For some strange reason, though, I felt like I was being pulled into the trance world, this time without hypnosis.

When I found myself in the forest, Adrian being the dungeon master, I met with a hooded figure, the NPC, trying to calm everyone and make everyone not fight.

This HAD to be the 7th demon. I mean who in their right mind would dress up as a pedophile in a dress?

Sadly, I was prevented from getting ticked off wildly or I'd tell him off about his poor choice of clothing.

Anyhow, I asked the Goblin King earlier about sounding the horn, but he insulted my comrades and only relaxed in his chair. The nerve.

So there was only one thing to do: Figure a way to get him mad and good.

And with that, I got Petrulla, Snippo, and Sir Droggelot, at least what their RP characters were named, to sleep in the mental world, getting the items to use on the kettle.

It provided a noise with the NPC guy trying to talk me out of it. However, my determination was stronger and after it blew up, the sound of battle was heard.

The guy, who turned out to be the 7th Harvey himself, got so mad, his head blew up.

Although I thought I heard one last sentence before he blew up and once again, I had to ask myself this: Who in the world is Cindy?

I shook it off, awakening my friends in the mental world, then we charged for battle.

And to be honest, it was actually quite fun fighting off those goblins, who looked like those potato gnomes I kept seeing.

After the battle ended, I came to the fallen king, sliced up, looking proudly at my work.

At that moment, the dying king only spoke, with his dying breath, "Lilli...poor foolish Lilli. That was a terrible mistake."

What did he mean by that?

Just then, I heard a crack on the damn, turning too late as the waters swept me and my friends up.

This pink water, however...it felt familiar, but why?

Finally, the four of us came to the safety area while my friends looked at the site of the place we needed to be: The Valley of Unpleasant Memories.

"Will you look at that?" Petra as Petrulla spoke.

"I have to admit, I'm really blown away." Droggeljug as Droggelot said, speaking while in this world.

"We shouldn't be here." Snippo aka Peter spoke with concern.

"Ha! You're always been quite the comedian, Snippo."

"No...I mean it. This valley is cursed. I heard that..."

Then, I began to turn, wondering why they call it the Valley of Unpleasant Memories.

At that moment, I looked shocked in horror as Peter asked, "Wait a second...Lilli?"

"What's wrong with her?" Droggeljug tried to ask me.

Suddenly, as ia locked door in my mind was opened, as if something that was blocked from my sight been restored...the disappearances from before...are starting to reveal themselves...

I only watched in horror on what was actually in the Valley of Unpleasant Memories and I found out why it's called that: It's making me see the truth on what I actually committed through the statues!

Freeman eaten by ants, Frank crushed by a cross, Birgit hung herself, Memphis blowing up to pieces, Capu & Shy crushed by the gargoyles, Suka fallen from the tree and dead on the rocks, and Shawny choking on too many cigarettes in his mouth.

In fear, I could only scream as I returned to the real world, darting to the bathroom.

I quickly came to a toilet in one of the stalls, throwing up and nearly choking from what I saw.

As I was doing so, the only other person in the bathroom, the Washing Maniac, became concerned as he spoke, "Do you feel alright, little girl? Little girl? Hello?"

Finally, I came out terrified, shivering as he noticed, asking me, "Erm...are you okay? I was worried, you know."

However, I slowly departed as I saw him shivering, "Brrr! Am I crazy or did it just get colder in here?"

As soon as I left, I wiped whatever was left in my mouth in a napkin, realizing what I had done...I killed my fellow students!

No wonder I was put in those restrictions...I was a monster!

For a while, I only sat down near the cell where Harvey lied, becoming worried and terrified of what I just did...

And as I sat down, I just...I just didn't know what to do at that point anymore.

They were only students after all, just like my friend Edna...

...who may still be alive!

I began realizing this, standing up and remembering my determination, to find Edna and save her from that crazy doctor.

After slapping some sense on Peter, I managed to use my new lock picking ability to unlock the gate at the mental world, causing the real one's to unlock.

However, before I could go on, I looked back, looking at Harvey and feeling a bit more sorry for him. He only did what he thought was right after all.

Afterward, I took Harvey with me.

Crazy as it sounds, I would definitely need him for what's about to come.

I arrived to the top floor where Edna was held, remeeting the phantom who had the keys I dropped and learning he's Dr. Marcel's son.

Guess the doctor prefers that weird kid in the picture at the hall, huh?

That gave me an idea, though. With some knick-knacks and the picture of the boy, I was able to make him drop the keys that Ruben held while choking the fake ghost I created.

Afterwards, I hurried inside the cell where Edna was hopefully, hoping to remeet Edna after all this time searching for her.

After all, she had some explaining to do leaving me and forgetting to take me with her in the first place.

***Ruben's POV***

After that nasty encounter with the girl, I had to recover from the damage she inflicted on me, holding the same keys she dropped earlier when I saw her in the sewers.

Besides, that brat and rabbit were BOTH bad habits anyway.

I stayed in the closet, glancing around before I saw that little brat girl arriving.

"Leave me alone." I frowned to her as she groaned.

I turned away, continuing, "I'm a hopeless case. Father was right."

She looked a bit stunned as I glanced, "Yes, you heard correctly. I'm Ruben, Dr. Marcel's secret second son. Alfred's older brother."

I looked at her, becoming stunned at the shock. She probably heard about my brother from Edna, probably.

"We were supposed to have the perfect upbringing." I explained to her, "Pops thought traditional methods were inadequate. That's why he began developing his own. While Alfred responded to his practices, I developed...conspicuous behavior."

I looked at my hands, becoming a bit saddened as I continued, "I was a failed experiment. Pops was so disappointed that he kept me in the asylum's cellar hidden from the outside world."

I bitterly turned to her, glaring, "Alfred, on the other hand, was presented as a shining example of his parenting methods. I never had a chance to make him proud of me. Since Alfred died, everything just got worse. I'm invisible to him. A ghost. A bad dream. The strange circumstances surrounding Alfred's death showed him that childishness is a disease that needs to be eradicated."

I sighed a bit, continuing with tears secretly coming from my eyes, "I should've died back then. If I could only see my brother one more time. I never got to say goodbye to him."

I looked down, knowing my brother was gone and realizing I never got a chance to make father proud.

How could I? He wouldn't even acknowledge my existence, let alone mother who he accidentally killed when trying to keep the asylum up.

Just then, I noticed a ghost as I glanced, "What's that? A ghost?"

I glared at it, speaking, "Hey, listen here! If anybody's gonna do any haunting here, it's me! Beat it! If you see Alfred, tell him to haunt round this way some time. I never got to say goodbye to him."

I sniffed a bit, looking down once more.

After a few moments, I noticed another ghost, glancing, "What's that? A ghost? Hey, listen here! If anyone's gonna be haunting around here, then..."

Just then, I gasped, noticing the familiar stupid looking face of his. It couldn't be!

"Wait a minute. Alfred?" I gasped with shock, more tears coming from my eyes, "Alfred! It's really you. I...can't believe it. Oh, Alfred. I never got to say goodbye. Ho, ho, ho...and I have so much I still want to tell you...where to begin?"

I then realized, speaking, "Oh yeah, I know."

Finally, my sadness turned to anger, angrily choking where Alfred's ghost was as I dropped the key.

"You lousy dirty toad!" I snapped, "Because of you, I've lived my whole life in a stinking sewer! Just you wait! RRRRAAAAAAAGH!"

As I continued to try to choke the ghost, I felt the bowling ball hit my foot, causing me to scream before I accidentally hit my head, causing my world to temporarily go black.

***Edna's POV***

With worry, I kept hidden under the bed covers, worried about Dr. Marcel while giving Lilli instructions on locking Gerret, then getting rid of the evidence.

However, I became more worried when I realized that I couldn't find my diary, telling Lilli to forget about it.

Sigh, things were more easy with Harvey around, even if he didn't mean to help me murder Alfred.

However, when Lilli was gone, I saw Dr. Marcel's car approaching the covent, forcing me to depart while hastily leaving behind a letter I had written down.

Once I made it to Moor Lake, I kept hidden for a while before realizing I forgot snacks, leaving behind another letter for Lilli.

However, I regretted arriving to town in secret for as soon as I arrived, Dr. Marcel's men quickly snatched me, dragging me back to the asylum, AND to the room where I was locked in, tied up in yarn.

Maybe I should've waited for Lilli after all, I thought as I was dragged back to the asylum.

For a short while, I waited while I watched Mother Superior, looking as if she was in a trance, knitting copies of what seemed to be Harvey.

Then, I noticed Gerret shoved in and tied by the doctor himself. It was then I realized this: Gerret wasn't a spy for Dr. Marcel after all!

Oh, how could I have been so stupid?! I thought as I struggled to slap my forehead unsuccessfully.

"So, back home again, huh?" The doctor grinned cruelly to me, "How do you like these new and improved stuffed rabbits?"

I frowned to him, glaring, "Harvey was better looking than these rejects."

"You became a big pain in my ass, Edna. Look at me, you made me a crippled old man." Marcel said with a cruel snarl. "I was lucky to survive what you gave my son Alfred!"

"Alfred was better off dead than to continue being your little slave!" I scowled furiously at the man who tried to make me forget my pal.

"Never you mind. I am sensing your little friend Lilli should be on her way soon." Marcel said with a shrug. "So far, my little friend gave me reports that she has gotten by the restriction blocks planted on her."

"Good, I hope she can give you what's coming." I said with a smirk.

If I can't do anything to Marcel now, I can count on Lilli, despite how shy she is.

Marcel just gave a cruel chuckle. I can tell I don't like that at all.

"Can she? Well, if there's one thing I know about children, it's that they have a wild imagination." Marcel said darkly. "And how to exploit it."

"No!" I gasped.

Finally, he slammed the door, locking me and Gerret, whom was tied up and starting to regain consciousness, inside the room with Mother Superior knitting more Harveys.

As we both struggled to try to escape futilely, we both talked for a little bit about how to escape, the truth on what he does, what Dr. Marcel was going to do once Lilli confronts him, and finally who Cindy was.

"So looks like Doctor Marcel has an extra ace up his sleeve." I said seriously.

"If what he said is true, he will try to use Lilli's imagination against her, even if she managed to get break that final block." Gerret said grimly.

"And Cindy, what about-?" I began before a click sound interrupted me.

Then, we heard the door open up as we saw Lilli enter. Thank goodness she was okay.

"Lilli! Oh thank goodness. We were so worried that they had gotten you too." Gerret spoke with concern.

"The doctor has completely lost his mind. He wants to turn us all into mindless puppets. Just look at what he's done to Mother Superior down there!" I tried pointing to her.

She turned to the hypnotized grinning nun in gown, smiling a creepy grin, "Oh, Hello, Lilli. Nice to see you, but what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Lilli yelped as if surprised to see her here. No surprise, so far only I was the only one she knew was being held captured.

She patted her, continuing, "Did the other students make you do this? They are such naughty children. You, on the other hand, were always so good. Soooo good. I'm sorry that I was always so strict with you, but now, thanks to Dr. Marcel, I'm a good child, too. Come, Lilli. Sit down. You can help me embroider the dolls for the doctor."

Gerret, however, frowned a bit, glaring, "Just ignore them. Please concentrate on finding a way to get us out of here. We have to split before the doctor-"

Just then, the door slammed behind her as we realized too late. It was actually a trap set up by Dr. Marcel!

Behind the door, with the window opened, we heard the doctor's voice laughing cruelly as he spoke, "I've finally caught you. I was hoping you'd show up. I can use all the help I can get to speed up production of my hypnosis dolls. Soon, I'll be delivering them across the entire world. And then naughty children will become the stuff of fairy tales! Once I've subjected you to my improved hypnotherapy, nothing can stop me! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

He continued laughing as I rolled my eyes. He was soooo sounding like a cartoonish villain right about now.

I began to worry now. Things were not looking up for me or my friends at the latest.

"I'm so happy to see you, Lilli!" I grinned, "I'd give you a hug, but...oh well. This wool version of an H.R. Giger nightmare is sort of restricting my movements."

Gerret frowned, glaring, "Can we postpone this touching reunion scene until later? First we need a plan for how to get down from here."

"Yo mama needs a plan."

"My mother has a plan. For example: to convey me a sense of reality. What's your mother's plan? Oh, I forgot: you no longer have any parents."

"Whoa, that's mean." I frowned.

"Um..." Lilli tried to speak.

"What?" Gerret asked before realizing, "Oh. Lilli's right."

Lilli sighed, looking defeated.

"We should concentrate on getting out of here." the officer near me spoke.

"Agreed." I nodded before I fake coughed, "Twit."

I then watched Lilli and Mother Superior try hypnotizing themselves, but something was causing Lilli to not break through to her.

Lilli then looked in the trash can, finding something useful. Something told me that it would be the key to freeing Harvey.

***Harvey's POV***

After Lilli broke her 7th restriction, I looked seriously at the depressed girl, traumatized by the truth she actually saw.

She then realized something, heading back to those role players, then came back, pulling my string so I could hypnotize her once again.

When she returned to consciousness, we both saw the gate unlocked as she picked me up, taking me with her.

After all this time, after what I tried to do with her, she STILL wanted me?

Poor Girl. She reminded me of Edna...who was traumatized when she found out that she was the one who killed Alfred, right when the nerd tried to choke me. I almost feel sorry for me...

Well, if I was my old self, I would be fully...

After a while, the girl and I entered Edna's cell where Dr. Marcel trapped us.

So he had a plan after all. Which is probably a good thing.

However, Lilli began to use me, pulling the string on my belly as me, Mother Superior, and Lilli were about to enter the mental world.

When I woke, I found myself in a referee shirt and a giant while I stated this from my voice box: "Intruder alarm! Intruder detected!"

At that moment, I glanced at the old woman in the trance world, noticing her as she spoke in confusion, "Lilli?"

I looked back, noticing Lilli in the same world as the nun continued, "What are you doing here? This is my trance!"

She growled a bit with the nun in confusion, speaking, "What's that supposed to be? A challenge to a fight?"

"Defensive measures initiated!" my voice box continued, "Demons in defensive positions! I'm expecting a fair fight. Stick to the rules."

Lilli looked a bit worried, preparing to use anything to try to get near Mother Superior.

I would have none of that, however.

My voice box only spoke out as I glared, "Rule violation! You must not contradict adults. You must not lie. You must not play with fire. You must not use sharp objects. You must not touch alcohol. You must not hang around dangerous places. You must not lose control. And you must never follow your own wishes."

"But-" the girl began to ask.

However, Mother Superior only laughed wickedly, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You can't beat me in my own trance!"

Had she violated the rules, she would have beaten Mother Superior and her OWN restrictions.

Lilli and I came out of the trance as she frowned, knowing that she can't be beaten while I was on duty.

The girl looked in the trash can with hesitation as I noticed her pulling something out, then she went through the sharp object restriction, taking a needle and thread, then turned to me, as if she had an idea.

I gasped as she struggled to stitch something over my red eyes. What the heck was she doing?!

"What are you doing?" I spoke out, struggling futilely.

I winced in pain as I struggled, "Stop that! You're hurting me!"

I feel like...I have gone through this before...but how?

"You must not use sharp objects." My voice box spoke, despite her still passing through it.

It didn't mean I couldn't try to stop her.

" You have..." my voice box struggled as I was powering down, "You have...to..."

Finally, when Lilli finished on me, I stayed still for a moment. Something funny was going on.

At that moment, I started realizing as I slowly grinned, finishing in my normal and true voice, "...have to scratch my fuzzy butt! Ha! Ha! He-he-he-he!"

I started blinking from what Lilli was actually attaching me with: My real eyes before I hopped around, shouting, "YAY! YAY YA YA YA YAAAAAAAAAAY! I'M BACK! Hoo-hoo-hooo!"

Wow, I feel like I was a coma for years and someone took my body for a joyride! I hate that.

I smiled happily and truly like the me that I truly was, hugging myself.

"I can hardly believe it!" I continued before somewhat singing, "I'm my old self. Ne-he-he-he-he."

"Harvey? Is it really you?" A voice familiar to me spoke.

Looking up, I noticed Edna, grinning, "And there...and there's Edna. Come on! Go go go! Let's set fire to something. And fly to the moon just so we can eat it up!"

It was true: Edna was still around and alive! So I haven't lost her after all!

I then turned to Lilli, whom held me, shouting, "Go for it, Lilli! What are you waiting for? Let's tear this joint apart! Yippee!"

"Harvey, what happened to you?" Edna calls out to me.

"Story of my life. Police found me, Marcel got me, and let's say I went through one hell of a surgery." I remarks, feeling my eyes. "Makes me wish we broke his arms too!"

"Harvey? Is it really you?" Edna continued, tears streaming from her eyes.

The last I saw her, I had to separate myself from Edna for her own safety. But this time, things were a bit different.

I looked at her, smiling and hugging myself, "EEEEEDNAAAA! Yeah, it's me! I'm my old self."

And best of all, I can scratch my butt again!

It was then I realized, pointing to the cord on my belly, "No, no, no, even better! I'm the new improved Harvey! Look, I've got a string! Please pull on it, Lilli."

She did so before a fart sound was heard, making me chuckle.

"You shouldn't save the fart sounds until after dinner." I spoke with a voice box.

"Well, I don't know if that's an improvement." Edna glanced.

"You haven't pulled it after dinner. He-he." I told her, chuckling.

She giggled with a smile, the same smile I had missed for a long time, "He-he-he. Oh Harvey. You're really back to your old self."

"Claro Clarissimo! But you seem a bit stiff. Do you have a new hat?"

"I'm tied up, Harvey."

"Ah, I see. I seeeeeee."

I glanced at the tied up two, continuing, "Since when do you bother about tiny little things like that? We've had to deal with a lot worse than that before."

"Exactly." Edna nodded.

After all, we still remembered what happened during our escape from the asylum. May Aluman rest in peace or pieces, wherever he was.

"So help Lilli to get us out of here, okay? She's really good at stuff like that. She's my best friend." Edna explained to me.

I only scoffed, "Ha! You wish! Lilli is in fact MY best friend. He-he."

"No, she is."

"No she...wait, why are we fighting for? Let's share her and maybe cause mischief, all three of us."

"Good idea!"

"Have you almost got it?" Gerret interrupted, stopping our conversation, "If you don't mind, I think we should let Lilli find a way out. BEFORE the doctor comes back."

Edna only mockingly repated, "Before the doctor comes back. Yeah, yeah, okay."

"Party pooper." I fake coughed a bit.

For a detective, he sure was stingy.

Lilli then turned me to Mother Superior as she noticed, Gerret shouting, "You have to get us free, Lilli! I think Mother Superior has a knife to cut the threads. Unfortunately, she can't use it while she's hypnotized."

With hesitation, I watched as Lilli pulled the string, hypnotizing me, Lilli, and Mother Superior.

"Wooooogie." my voice box went as my eyes spiraled, acting hypnotic.

"Woooogie..." the nun went.

"Oooogie..." Lilli spoke before a flash of white appeared.

When I awoke, I saw myself back as a giant referee in referee shirt, noticing what I had just remembered was there: Lilli's freed restrictions about to fight Mother Superior's restrictions.

"Hmmm? Hey, Lilli!" I waved a bit to the girl with her anti-restrictions, "You're here, too! Coooool. What's that? Some kind of fight?"

"Less talking, more fighting!" Mother Superior snapped.

It was at that time that Mother Superior and Lilli were going to fight one another, hopefully to break the final restriction.

(End of Chapter 9)


	11. Lilli's Choice

Chapter 10: Lilli's Choice

***NPC Harvey's POV***

I opened my eyes, noticing myself and my bretherin preparing to attack Lilli's anti restrictions.

With Mother Superior's orders, we used as much of our skills as we could against them. Oddly, since the true Harvey was modified, Lilli and her own rabbits were starting to violate the rules with the referee NOT stepping in to stop them.

We used whatever strategy we could use: Hase protection, Lepus a blizzard shield, Oryctolagus his claws & fire breath, Arnab his thunder attack, Cherokee his stench, Justitia using healing on us and me using spells.

All of this, however, was proving futile as one by one, each of us were picked off.

No matter how hard we tried to beat them at their own game, these anti us-es were using their skills to defeat us.

As I fought and struggled, most of my comrades fell before me before eventually...there was only just me, alone, against 7 Harveys.

It was then I realized this: I was going to die!

However, I looked at my fallen brothers, younger than I, each having fallen to the others that Lilli had created on her own.

I frowned, gripping my staff tightly, gritting my teeth with tears shedded on my eyes.

If I was to go down, I would NOT go down without a fight! Cindy would've wanted it this way, I...

Finally, with tears, I shouted, "FOR CINDY!"

At that moment, I felt the seven hitting me down to the ground.

I groaned weakley, my eyes closed for a long moment, me about to die as I struggled.

As I peeked with one eye, I could hear the giant referee shouting with glee, "You won! Yippee!"

"No, it can't be!" I heard Mother Superior shout in anger, "You damn rabbit! You were supposed to make sure she would stick to the rules! She can't just do whatever she wants!"

"Of cooooooouuuurse!" I heard Harvey speaking, "RIOT!"

I looked up, watching Mother Superior starting to shiver and sniff as she spoke, "But we need rules! Otherwise...otherwise..."

Finally, she started to cry as I watched weakly.

It reminded me of what Cindy was going through: heartbreaks, rape, almost dying...

It looked as though it was up to Lilli to take care of the last copies of myself and my brothers.

There is one problem though...if Lilli were to destroy the last copy of myself, not only would Cindy lose the one she actually fell in love with, despite complications, but it may cause the already unstable woman to...

Finally, with one last gasp, my world faded to black as I finally called out weakly, "Cindy..."

***Mother Superior's POV***

I didn't know what happened after I was given the tea, but when I awoke, I felt like I had just awoken from a nightmare. A nightmare I had for a long time.

Something about Shaggie, being put under some sort of treatment, knitting rabbits...

Then, as I awoke from my trance, tears began running from my eyes as I saw her...Lilli, looking worried for me.

And for the first time in my life...I feel sad...guilty, especially for the way I treated her...

It was then I started remembering one thing: Lilli reminding me of my childhood and what it was like to be in her shoes.

"Thank you, Lilli." I sniffed, "I had completely forgotten what it's like to be a child. All the unfair rules."

I began crying and weeping, "All the restrictions Ooooh. Oh, Lilli...what have I done to you all?"

I hugged her a bit, tears streaming down a little.

"Bravo, Lilli." I heard Gerret exclaim, "Now we have her where we want her. Take the knife from her so you and the others can finally cut us loose."

Lilli looked at me, feeling guilty a bit. As she did, I noticed something: a stuffed rabbit with its eyes different from the others that I made.

"Awwww, isn't that cute? Do you think I could hold it?" I grinned a bit.

She began to ponder a bit, looking unsure.

"But...But Lilli, what are you up to?" I thought I heard from somewhere, "Do you REALLY want to give me to Mother Superior? I mean she could do with a bit of pizazz in her life, from the looks of it, but I thought the two of us are friends. We could try so many things. Come on, let's light a few things on fire or talk with Edna or build something crazy out of different stuff...or...or..."

She looked seriously as the voice I heard continued while sniffles were heard, "Do you REALLY want to give me to Mother Superior?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh."

I sniffed with surprise, "Really?"

"Really?" The voice spoke with surprise.

She nodded, "Uh-huh."

I started smiling while sniffing, "Oooh. Oh, Lilli."

I sniffed more, wiping the tears as I continued, "How can I ever make this up to you?"

I took the doll, lying it on my lap as I realized while softly smiling, "I'm sure you want something to make up for it, don't you? Unfortunately, this knife is all I have. Do you think it would be enough?"

I showed it to the girl whom took it while Lilli nodded.

"Wonderful." I grinned and sighed, "Thanks for everything, Lilli."

I grinned wonderfully, hugging the rabbit doll. He was nice and soft for a terrycloth plush, though.

However, I get the strangest feeling...what was she going to do with that knife?

***Gerret's POV***

Recovering from my injuries while tied up with Edna, I talked with Edna as we explained a few things, including on who Cindy Gingers was.

Her case was actually interesting, despite her love complicated.

However, we saw Lilli arrive to the padded room Mother Superior, Edna, and I were kept, though it was a trap by Dr. Marcel.

After Lilli tried to use the Harvey device on Mother Superior, after a good while, she finally had the knife from the nun, just like she would have it.

"Well done." I spoke to her, "If you carry on like this, I could imagine hiring you as a deputy someday."

"Or I could hire you as a cosmonaut's assistant which is even cooler than a deputy." Edna spoke in her own weird way.

I rolled my eyes, speaking, "Whatever. Just please cut us loose fast, then we'll figure it out."

Edna only spoke, "I've already come up with a plan. I'm sure you know the story of the girl who ran away from Dr. Marcel's asylum long ago? The same girl that pushed him down the stairs that same night? Well...I never told you this, but that girl was me."

"What a surprise." I spoke dryly.

However, as she spoke, Lilli only started looking concern while Edna explained, "Yes, and that's why I know my way around here so well. Behind the cushion over there is the famous ventilation shaft that I used for my escape back then. We'll be free in no time at all. We'll have to get past Dr. Marcel's office first, but-"

However, she stopped as we noticed something wrong with her.

"Lilli? Is something wrong? Come on, Lilli. Cut us loose!" Edna demanded.

However, Lilli shook her head, "Uh-uh."

"What's going on?" Edna spoke in confusion.

"You're not going to do something stupid, are you?" I began to realize.

"Lilli!"

At that moment, Lilli kicked the door to the asylum opened, revealing that the door was opened this entire time.

And they say irony was dead.

"Where are you going?" Edna spoke in shock.

"Lilli!" I shouted.

"LILLI!"

"It's as I feared." I spoke seriously. "Without the restriction blocks, she is free to do what she wants...even being a horrible murderer!"

Granted, I wanted Marcel brought to justice, but killing is going beyond that!

This was not good. We had to untie ourselves quickly before she did something awful.

"Mother Superior, can you cut us loose?" I asked her.

"I'll see what I can do." the nun spoke as she used what she could to untie us.

We can only hope to get out before Lilli does something drastic...or worst, Marcel would use her imagination against her!

However, as soon as she cut the ropes on me, I fell downward, losing consciousness once more. Why must it happen at the worst time!?

(Killer Ending)

I awoke after what seemed to be a moment, then looked up, hurrying to where Lilli was at: Dr. Marcel's office.

It was there I saw her glaring at the doctor dead straight at him, slowly raising the knife at him.

"No, Lilli! No!" The worried doctor shouted.

As all I saw was blood gushing, I could hear the doctor scream "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just then, I was awakened by Edna stepping on me when she landed, realizing this: It hadn't happen just yet and there was still time to stop her from doing something foolish!

"Gerret, this is no time to lie down. We have to save Lilli!" she spoke to me, lifting me up.

"Lilli, we're coming!" I shouted.

(Marcel Ending)

***Marcel's POV***

I waited in my office, pretending to sleep and waiting for Lilli to arrive. I could imagine her approaching me with the knife.

It was then I opened my eye, noticing her behind as I spoke, "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

I chuckled a bit wickedly, "Excellent. I knew right away that you're dangerous. The other children...those were accidents."

The girl just growled, I just said slyly, "Oh, you knew you killed your classmates, did you? Well, accidents happened. Look at what happened to my son when Edna pushed him down the stairs. And that other freak I disowned who somehow got out of his...but then again, now is not the time to speak of that."

I looked carefully at her, glancing, "But now you're here with a sharp knife ready to kill a helpless old man. You might feel well, but the truth is you're sick. Very sick. You need my help."

She gulped in fear as I spoke in a somewhat mock tone, "You don't believe me, do you? You think you're doing all this for Edna's sake."

I frowned to her, glaring as I prepared what I was about to do to her. After all, imagination was a powerful thing.

"Oh Lilli. There's something you should know about your friend." I spoke, "She doesn't exist."

The girl looks confused. I smirked wickedly in secret. I knew if I could use her imagination, I can make her think whatever I want her to do without use of hypnotism.

I scoffed, "There was a girl called Edna once. You probably once heard about her, but the girl that YOU know is nothing more than a figment of your own imagination. An attempt to escape your friendless life at the convent. You think I'm lying, right? Because there's someone else who can also see Edna."

She nodded as I fake pondered, "Let me guess: a priest perhaps? No. A policeman, right? The manifestation of a higher authority. When you thought that Edna was in danger, your subconscious invented him too, to legitimize defying Mother Superior's rules and helping your friend. Just ask her yourself. They're here. They're a part of you, Lilli."

Lilli only shivered in fear, looking back a bit, then at me.

"Wonderful. He-he-he. Finally, you see the truth." I smirked, "All the reasons that brought you here in the middle of the night, armed with a knife, none of them were real! Now put the knife on the desk! I'll hypnotize you immediately. Only my therapy can heal you."

And if I'm lucky, I will get my new Alfred after all. What happened with Edna was a setback...

She looked down, sadly looking depressed as she set the knife aside. I then grinned wondrously that all was going to plan.

Now the therapy could truly begin, I thought with my eye closed.

However, I awoke, realizing no one was there, not even Lilli.

Damn, it was just a dream, I thought.

Or maybe not as I heard footsteps approaching.

It was time I use imagination against her and make her my test subject for real, whether she wants to or not.

(Contradict Ending)

***Lilli's POV***

After defeating the final restriction, I looked at Mother Superior, feeling sorry for her and giving her Harvey to cheer her up.

Then, I was given the knife, ignoring Edna and Gerret's conversation. For my mind was on other things.

With that, I quickly opened the door that was ironically unlocked, hurrying to his office.

This madness has to stop, I thought as I arrived.

Then, he awoke, telling me things, that I was sick. And I was imagining Gerret and Edna.

If that was true, then that means...

"Oh Lilli, I'm sorry." Edna materializing with Gerret spoke.

"The doctor is right, Lilli. You're just imagining us. Now put the knife away. The game's over." Gerret said to me.

He even told me that only hypnotherapy could cure me with Edna replying, "Unfortunately, he's right, Lilli. Don't do it!"

"Put the knife away, Lilli." Gerret spoke.

"Be a good girl and do what you're told." The evil doctor glared.

I was close to tears. I could do what I want, but now it's wrong?!

My mind was only telling me to 'continue' while the voices kept shouting, "Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it!", "Put the knife away!", and "Do what you're told!"

I struggled, trying to say 'stop' to them. However, the voices and doctor kept interrupting.

I groaned, feeling like the pedophile NPC, about to lose control, struggling to keep my mind straight.

Finally, something snapped inside me as I found my voice, shouting in anger, "STOOOOOOOOOP! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Very good, Lilli! Let him have it!" I heard Edna's voice speaking.

However, I angrily interrupted, "That goes for everyone!"

In fury, I tossed the knife away in anger, destroying the images behind me. It was then I realized what I was about to say for the first time in my entire life since I lost my parents:

"You've just been bossing me around this whole time! "Lilli do this! Lilli do that!" But get this: I'm NOT your lap dog!" I angrily shouted.

I then turned to Marcel, snapping and pointing as I began departing, "And you, Doc, if you want to hypnotize me, you'll have to walk first, because that's what I'm going to do now! Your therapy is garbage! Why don't you worry about yourself, grandpa?!"

Everyone looks stunned, even Marcel is stunned. It's like he realized that he made a big mistake in pushing me too far, but hell, I don't care! I am pushing back!

As I left the office, fuming in anger, I didn't notice someone approaching as I shouted, "GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU ASS!"

I shoved the person, whoever it was, down to the ground, almost causing whoever it was to fall down the stairs. I didn't care anymore who it was.

It was then I heard her crying and saying, "You...you bitch!"

Just then, I was slapped before knocked to the ground. Then, I looked at who it was that slapped me: A newcomer that I never saw before.

This must be Cindy Gingers.

I saw her backing away as she shouted, "Keep away you psychopath!"

From the way she acted, she was acting like me before I stood up for myself.

I looked into a nearby mirror, seeing...a crooked version of myself. And...I calm down.

Dear goodness, what was I turning into? I let my frustrations over what happened...from Mother Superior's harsh actions, the bullying, to being pushed around and...

Oh God, I'm turning into someone I am not!

Cindy panted a bit in fear while the familiar voice called out, "Lilli!"

Both of us noticed and to my surprise, I saw them: Edna AND Gerret with Mother Superior holding Harvey in her arms.

However, I backed away, shivering in fear as I spoke, "What am I becoming?"

"Well, concerning the fact..." Harvey begins to spoke as if making a comment.

"Harvey, no, don't make it worst." Edna interrupted Harvey quickly. She feared that any smart comment would make my problem worst.

"Lilli, we heard you scream and rant." Gerret spoke, "We feared for the worst, but it seems like you're all right."

"Gerret's right. I couldn't believe you actually felt this way." Mother Superior spoke, hugging me, "I am so sorry about all of this."

I looked a bit stunned at what she said, then looked at Gerret and Edna near me.

"Wait, you...you can see them?" I spoke.

"Why of course I can."

Then Marcel was wrong, they are real...but how is it that...

"Lilli, listen." Edna said in concern. "Marcel was trying to use your imagination against you, try to make you think you were sick...and then mold you into what he tried to made me."

After a brief moment, I hugged Edna, crying a bit, "Why didn't you just wait for me like you should've earlier?!"

Tears came from my eyes. I was glad to find her again. And she was real all this time. Never had I felt so free...

Then, my eyes came to the woman who was held up, Cindy. I don't know what her story was, but she looked like she had been in the restrictions I was in.

Her eye was twitching, reminding me of someone.

"You actually trust her?!" she spoke in somewhat upset anger.

"Cindy, listen. She's all right now." Gerret explained, helping her up, "And she may try to help you with your situation like she did with Mother Superior, if you allow her to do so."

Her head turned away, however, looking as if she was struggling with something.

"And besides," Edna went on, "after listening to what you're going through I have this to say: This type of love isn't right, even WITH a good reason."

Love? Wait a second, she was actually in love with...

"What was his name?" I only asked curiously.

"Heck if I could remember," Harvey spoke and shrug, "She was the one who named those restrictions I placed on her before I got my eyes back. I think it was Nat-something or other."

"His name is Nousagi," Cindy spoke coldly to him.

"Whoa, Miss Touchy." Harvey remarks at Cindy's cold tone.

At that moment, I heard a gun cocking.

Oh no, the doctor was going to...

When we heard the bang sound, everyone looked as we saw the bullet coming. It was heading to me and...

"WATCH IT!" Cindy, despite being shocked by the restraining bolt, shouted as she jumped.

I watched as Cindy shoved me aside, taking the bullet which hit her, causing her to fall and me to stare in horror.

Everyone was shocked with horror as we looked, noticing Dr. Marcel with a revolver, the gun steaming from the bullet fired, looking anger and bitter at us.

"No, no, no!" he snapped, "Lilli was SUPPOSE to be the one to be injured, not Cindy!"

At that moment, Edna and Gerret furiously jumped Dr. Marcel, causing him to fall from his wheelchair and land on the hall ground.

"MURDERER!" Edna snapped.

She was even more furious than I was.

"Dr. Marcel!" Gerret glared, "You're under arrest for illegal methods on patients, kidnapping, attempted murder, malpractice, brainwashing, and other illegal methods."

I only turned to where Cindy was, looking worried at the woman who saved me. But why would she do so?

Mother Superior and I rushed to her side, trying to hold the bleeding and hoping to make sure she was still alive.

I let my fellow students die because of me. I wouldn't let the same happen to her!

All she could say as she struggled was, "Nou...sagi..."

I didn't even know what else to do at this point.

(End of Chapter 10)


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

***Edna's POV***

The police and ambulance arrived, trying to take care of the situation that happened earlier.

Many of the inmates pleaded on Dr. Marcel's methods on being bad and wrong while I watched Dr. Marcel hauled away by the police.

After all, he DID try to murder Lilli and try to make us into Alfreds. Not to mention what he did to Cindy Gingers.

Me with Lilli, Mother Superior, and Harvey were under the blankets as that medium Lilli told me about, Miranya, was found and released.

"Little girl!" Miranya spoke, looking at her, "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay, but..." Lilli sadly spoke before we turned our eyes to the medic table.

There, we saw Cindy, on life support being put in the ambulance van.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen to her, but whatever happens, I hope Dr. Marcel gets what's coming to him. Especially after what he did.

I then turned to Harvey whom rubbed his arm as he spoke, "So Edna...here we are again."

He looked a bit more awkwardly to me as he continued, "Just like old times, huh?"

At that moment, I noticed Miranya's eyes widened as she spoke, "The eighth spirit!"

What was she talking about?

Miranya looked at Harvey as she continued, "So that was where he was, but..."

I looked more confused than Gerret, who was actually writing down the reports, asking her, "What are you on about?"

"It's this favor I got from Miss Gingers over there." Miranya explained, "She told me to see if I can find a reincarnated soul within an Imaginary Friend's body. And your rabbit friend was it."

"What?" Harvey spoke with confusion before he spoke, "You can actually see me move and talk?"

"Of course we can." an officer, leading one of the men away, was speaking to him, stunning us, "Besides, Imaginary Friends are illegal in this town don't you know. Not where I use to live."

So it was true: There were other Imaginary Friends besides Harvey that existed!

"I don't understand, I-" I began to speak before the medium held my shoulder.

"Honestly, it was like this for 50 years now in this town." Miranya began explaining, "And at those times, no Imaginary Friend dared to step in this country. It got so bad, that people here, like Dr. Marcel, believed that imaginary friends don't even exist."

"That would explain a lot." Harvey frowned.

She turned to Harvey, continuing, "That reminds me...I heard that 15 years ago, there were eight children. All boys with wild imaginations. Each one had their own unique quirks: one like to use snow & fire, the second was interested in knives & dragons, the third had lots of music & collected spiders, the fourth was interested in Indian mythology while hunting, the fifth liked to tell lies while trying to have some justice in his heart, the sixth was interested in the Arabian Knights stories & medic uses for alcohol..."

She then looked at Cindy whom slowly looked at her with one eye as she continued, "The seventh one, who was the oldest, was a role player with a bit of a temper, and the final one, a child of a Konrad family, loved to do what he pleased while sometimes being careful on what he wished."

That last one sounded like what Harvey would like to do. And I had someone related to me? This was really weird.

"What happened to them?" Lilli asked.

"They died a tragic death," Miranya spoke sadly, "And that was the week before Mrs. Konrad died as well."

Wait, so that meant...when mom and I made Harvey together before she died...I had a brother?! Why didn't dad ever tell me about him?

Now it was my turn to freak out as I spoke, "So wait, Harvey's reincarnated from my brother?! Harvey's actually my brother?!"

"Well when you put it that way, yeah." Miranya spoke.

"Wait, I was a real boy?!" Harvey exclaims in shock.

He pauses for a bit then adds, "Well, that does explain the voices."

Harvey and I looked surprised at one another, looking more stunned before we looked back at Cindy barely trying to lift her open eye in shock.

"The demons...Lepus...Hase...Cherokee...Justitia...Arnab...Oryctolagus...and my Nousagi" Cindy weakly spoke, "Were they...they once human, too?"

Miranya nodded.

"I guess that does explain a lot." she slowly smiled, looking a bit relieved.

Gerret finally arrived, having listened to the entire conversation as he spoke, "Save your strength, Cindy. You'll be needed as a witness to this case if you're still alive."

He then turned to us, looking seriously as he spoke, "As for you and Lilli, Edna...despite you all right, I think it's best that I put you two in the Witness Protection Program. After all, Dr. Marcel could STILL come after you if he finds a way out."

We both began looking worried, but knew there was no other choice. I guess it was goodbye to...

"Fortunately for you two," Gerret started grinning for once, "you'll both have the same family where I'll put you in."

Lilli and I smiled a bit. We were going to be sisters, despite it a foster home.

"And me, Gerret?" Mother Superior asked, "What is to become of me?"

"We have a place for you, Mother Superior," he explained, "and it'd be good for you in the eyes of your Lord."

"Oh thank you," Mother Superior smiled, hugging him for a moment.

Gerret finally turned back to us, looking seriously, "There's a place where you, Lilli, AND Harvey will reside in."

He gave us a map with an address card, continuing, "It's in America and I'm sure they'll be more than happy to welcome you there."

Harvey gasped, looking amazed, "Oh my gosh! Edna...we...we're going to-"

"Yeah, Harvey." I smiled, hugging him, "We'll finally have a home...together."

"But what about Miss Cindy?" Lilli asked.

We forgot about her until we realized.

"Hey, don't worry about me." Cindy smiled, as if knowing her fate, "I'll be fine, really. Just do me a favor, though."

"What's that?" the confused bunny of mine asked.

"Don't destroy my restrictions," she said with a sad smile, tears streaming down.

"What?" he asked, "Why do you-?"

"You're in love with one, aren't you?" Lilli asked.

The adult groaning nodded softly, "Yes."

Lilli began realizing as she nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. What about you, Harvey?"

He looked down a little, looking reluctant before sighing, "Fine...I promise."

"Thank...you..." she spoke quietly.

Cindy smiled before finally lying still, closing her eyes one last time.

We heard the heart monitor go flat afterward. Cindy was gone for good.

"Oh damn!" Gerret frowned when he saw what happened.

Before he could near her, the medics left with the dead human.

After a few moments, Mother Superior made her prayer to the Lord to keep Cindy's soul safe while Lilli, Harvey, Miranya, Gerret, and I watched the van leave with dead body.

I may never have known the full story between her and one of the restrictions, but I knew enough to know that she didn't deserve this.

"I suppose I'll have to charge Dr. Marcel with murder now." Gerret spoke solemly.

"What do you think happened to him?" Lilli spoke with tears in her eyes.

"All I know is this: Wherever she was, at least Cindy and that special one are together now." Miranya firmly spoke.

I only shuddered, being reminded of the deaths my dad, to Alfred who use to be my friend, even my mom.

However, Harvey only realized something, as if knowing something.

"Edna, Lilli, you know..." he began, trying to figure what to say, "there may be a chance that they may get reincarnated as Imaginary Friends."

"Let...let's just go." Lilli spoke.

I nodded in agreement as I turned to Gerret, asking, "So...when does our flight leave?"

Miranya, meanwhile, was looking upward, earplugs of a sort on her ears before talking above. I guess she and the now dead Cindy were talking.

But it didn't matter anymore. Harvey, Lilli, and I were going to be a family...together.

***Harvey's POV***

I waited in the box Edna and Lilli put me in for a long time, feeling it bounce around a bit.

How much longer was this gonna take?, I thought as I finally heard it stop.

Just then, screams from somewhere, somewhere I don't know where I am were heard. Whatever happened, it probably was an accident or something.

After a few minutes, I felt the box open up with Lilli and Edna pulling me out.

"We're here!" Edna spoke.

"Here where?" I asked, "And what the heck is that screaming?"

"It's probably coming from inside the house." Lilli spoke, pointing to the house.

I looked at the house itself. The building was a mixture of red, yellow, and orange, being very tall, having a strange windmill, and such.

If it turns out we ended up on a murder scene, I'm leaving!

"Hello!" Edna spoke, knocking on the door, "Anyone there?"

"BYE BYE!" An annoying voice spoke out.

Whoever it was, it sounded more annoying than Alfred.

At that moment, the door was opened up before we saw someone looking at us.

It was a tall rabbit, a gray one with a mustache wearing a tuxedo coat and monocle, looking like as if he had seen a ghost or something, shivering a bit.

"Oh dear God, it's Michael Caine!" I yelled out, making a comparison here.

"Oh, very funny." The rabbit spoke with a British accent and speaking dryly to boot.

"Whoa!" Lilli spoke, "A giant rabbit! Even as tall as that NPC guy."

"Yeesh, what the heck did you see? A ghost?" Edna spoke to the rabbit who was obviously an Imaginary Friend.

"It's a long story," he explained, "But um, he is the reason."

We looked, noticing a yellow creature, screaming, "I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!" while lying near a spiky yellowish guy with a unibrow, who looked like trouble and was obviously NOT pleased.

The first yellow guy seemed retarded like Alfred, that stinkin' weasel. The other looked like a troublemaker. I bet he made so much trouble, he got off scott free.

"So what's with those two?" I asked.

"Madam Foster had Master Cheese be Master Bendy as his roommate after we learned that Louise had to give up her Imaginary Friend." The rabbit explained, "Had it not been for her, who knows what could've happened."

"Uh yeah," Edna spoke before showing something, "Anyway, we were told that this was a place that could take us."

The old rabbit looked carefully at us, then at me before he spoke, "I'm sure we can find a place for this rabbit. However, for you two-"

"Hey! Aren't those the kids that were staying here?" A voice spoke out.

We looked as we saw a woman, a red haired wearing a T-shirt from a TV show with jacket hoodie approaching us.

"Grandma said that they were coming weeks ago after all." the gal spoke.

"Miss Francis!" the rabbit protested, "They are not Imaginary Friends like the blue one!"

"I know that! And I keep telling you it's Frankie." the girl called Frankie spoke, looking annoyed, "But grandma said that we should at least give these two a chance. We did with Mac since he visits Foster's every day, Herriman."

The rabbit groaned a bit, looking a bit peeved as he sighed, "Very well. I can't refuse Madam Foster's request anyhow."

As we entered, we saw many wacky creatures of a sort, including a bird-tree-airplane thing that lays Easter Eggs, a purple minotaur who thought I was adorable, a tall red guy who likes helping, and an annoying ghost-looking guy I would probably have fun with, maybe pick on him.

I smiled a bit. It looked like Lilli, Edna, and I were going to fit right in this place.

"So what is the name of this place anyway?" Edna smiled.

"Yeah, it looks pretty cool." I spoke.

"We'll get you settled down and have you guys go through the rules, but trust me, you'll love it here...at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

***Lilli's POV***

Months had passed since we settled in Foster's. We had a great time living here.

There were so many Imaginary Friends that one could witness. Some even creepy, but nice like one clown I saw.

And best of all, I had Edna and Harvey by my side.

Currently, I was helping Frankie, my new step sister, with the chores with Harvey watching before we heard the door rang.

"Yes! My pizza's here!" Harvey smiled.

"I don't know if candy on pizza's considered a good thing." I protested.

You see, the more I stayed with them, the more confident and less shy I became. Edna was feeling like her old self. And Harvey was just Harvey, just the way we like him. I guess being in a foster home really did wonders for us.

We opened the door with Harvey looking around, not noticing who it was.

"Well this sucks!" He frowned, "He never showed up with my pizza."

However, I gasped, noticing as I spoke, "Uh Harvey?"

"What?"

I pointed as he looked, then yelped as he noticed as well.

"Gah!" he yelped as he saw them too, each one passing by us as if ignoring us, "It's the demon mes! They're back for revenge!"

Harvey almost fainted before I caught him, speaking, "If they were, why do they have suitcases?"

Frankie arrived, noticing the newcomers as well. However, she only smiled to them. Maybe Edna and I should've warned the people in Foster's about these demons.

"Oh good," the red hair girl smiled, "you must be the Imaginary Friends from outside America. Trust me, I think you'll fit right in until a kid comes to adopt you."

"Yeah. Our creators had to give us up." the familiar genie with his bottle dangling on his pants spoke, looking somewhat saddened.

"Kids growing up, two of our creators dead from cancer sadly, one accidentally run over." Justitia sighed, "It's like we were cursed, even before our creators created us."

Both of us looked stunned and shocked with Edna, arriving to us, also surprise with worry.

"Well don't worry," Frankie reassured them, "You'll be fine in Foster's. Now you better get you to your rooms so you can stay for a while 'til a new child takes you home."

However, the old pedophile rabbit, New-something that he was called according to Cindy, looked back at us for a moment. As if remembering something.

"Huh. That's weird. There's only 7 of you here." the girl continued, looking confused, "Where's the eighth one that's suppose to be here?"

"Eighth?" we spoke before looking at the empty area, noticing a shadow where the placemat was.

After a few moments, we noticed someone peeking, looking a bit worried. It was a ginger colored rabbit, an Imaginary Friend like Harvey in the others. However, there was something familiar about her.

Her hairstyle was in a ponytail, she wore glasses, was wearing clothing that I saw the human who saved me wore before she died, and green eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Edna spoke, looking at her, "We won't bite...much."

The blue creature, Bloo I think he was, approached as he noticed, frowning, "Ick. Just what we DON'T need: more rabbits. It was bad enough with Herriman and now Harvey, but we don't need a toga girl, dumb terrorist guy, an old guy that's stingy like Herriman, a rag doll or even a girl rabbit who's sidekick material living in Foster's!"

Her eye twitched, as if starting to slowly lose control with New-something starting to growl a bit toward Bloo.

Sometimes, Bloo can be a pain in the neck.

"What did you call me?!" she growled, "A sidekick!?"

Bloo only rolled his eyes as he scoffed, "Well that's what you are. I mean the snowman, spider, and dragon maybe I can handle, but 5 more rabbits!? Do you know how much waste of space that will be?!"

"And this is coming from the same guy who tried to get his creator Mac to stay in the stupidest ways possible," I spoke dryly to him.

"Oh come on! I thought I was losing Mac at the time!" Bloo shouted to me.

"Come on, Bloo. At least give her a chance." Edna tried to speak to him, "Those Harveys...they may be another story."

"So, what? They're your brothers, Harv?" Bloo frowned to our rabbit.

"It's a long story," Harvey glared at him, "And you'll probably fall asleep if I try to explain to your pea brain mind anyway."

Bloo then fell asleep, making the others sigh.

"What a simpleton." Harvey remarks to himself.

Finally, Frankie pulled the female rabbit inside, speaking, "Hey don't worry. And just ignore Bloo. He's harmless...mostly."

"Thanks," the girl sighed a bit.

"You must be Cindy Gingers, right?" she asked.

The three of us looked stunned at the name we heard. That was the name of Dr. Marcel's former assistant who died!

Was she really reincarnated as an Imaginary Friend like Harvey?

Frankie hears Bloo snoring, making him her sighs as she grabs a trash can and drops it to the ground hard.

This woke Bloo up as he screams "GAH! I SWEAR THE GUY WAS DEAD WHEN I GOT THERE!"

"What guy?" I asked.

Bloo yelped a bit nervously, "Uh nothing. Nothing you need to know about."

"And yeah, that's my name," she spoke, fixing her glasses, "At least that's what my creator named me."

"Just go to your rooms when you have a chance," Frankie sighed, departing the room, "I gotta tell Mr. H we got some new ones."

As soon as Frankie left, Bloo only departed, shrugging, "Well I gotta go watch TV."

When both were gone, the three of us looked at the 7 demons and rabbit girl, reincarnated from being restriction blocks AND a human possibly.

What would they do when we were left alone?

"Is there something wrong with our faces?" Justitia asked, lifting up the blindfold and looking with his crossed eyes a bit.

"Why do you act like we met before?" The wendigo asked in confusion.

"Look, does it matter anymore?" The dragon scoffed, "I'm hungry and I need to eat. Let's just put our things in our rooms and get it over with."

It was then I noticed something odd from the six of them, minus the unmelting snowman, possibly not melting due to his creator making it so: Their eyes were not red, demonic, and without pupils like when I encountered them!

Instead, I saw their eyes as they truly were: black spider eyes, the genie's green, Justitia's violet, the wendigo hazel, the dragon gray, and New-something's eyes pure blue. It was like they were once monsters, but no longer or something.

And most shocking of all, when we noticed them, they didn't even sound like they were monsters anymore. They sounded more human.

"Uh I thought I saw...nevermind." I spoke, looking away.

It seemed like the wizard glanced a bit at us, as if knowing something.

Finally, as the others began departing, I saw Cindy kissing his cheek, speaking, "Meet you at the bedroom."

He blushed a bit as he watched her follow the other former demons. Then, he looked at us. As if he wanted to say something.

"If you want to know," he began, "it's because of Miranya's guidance that we have a new chance...a new start together."

"Wait, you guys remember?!" Harvey asked in shock.

"Sadly, only I remember of my past." he spoke calmly, looking down a bit, "When my brothers and Cindy were given new bodies, they had to lose their memories of who they were."

"Memories?"

"Miranya explained that only one of us, when reincarnated, would remember the events that happened. I guess it's fortunate, though. The others lived their lives, I was able to befriend Cindy in this new form of hers, truly starting over with her on our relationship, and had a new chance at this life."

Finally, I spoke, "You're not still bitter about all that happened back home, are you?"

He only shook his head, speaking, "No. In fact, I guess I should thank you."

"For what?"

"For our freedom...to be who we want. I mean it took Cindy dying months ago, but we were free."

Finally, he moved away as he continued, "Thank you, Lilli, for everything. See you at dinnertime, but for now, I have to take care of one last detail."

"Let's hope it's not something bad, NPC." Edna spoke a bit.

"Please...call me Nousagi." he smiled before he left.

I looked confused a bit. How the heck will either of us remember? And him, remembering?

And why was Cindy reincarnated as an imaginary friend?

I guess that would be a story for another time.

"You know, Edna and Lilli," Harvey spoke seriously, "I think it's gonna be a bit awkward from here on in."

"Just be glad Dr. Marcel's put away for good. And all that guilt we had, all that trouble we went through...we're all moving forward." Edna grinned.

"Yeah, Edna." I spoke, still having the memory of my student's death fresh in my mind.

"Girls! Harvey! Dinner's about ready!" Frankie's voice in the dining room spoke.

"So much for my candy pizza." Harvey shrugged.

"How will they cook gum drops at 400 degrees without melting anyway?" Edna chuckled a bit. "Anyway, let's go, Lilli."

I smiled at the two, my adopted sister and her imaginary friend, the three of us living in the care of Madam Foster and her granddaughter, us being the adopted grandkids.

Finally, I followed Edna as well, believing to be well off and better off living in this place.

And I couldn't be happier...

***Normal POV***

An explosion was heard, blowing up a prison cell, killing the officers near the wall.

As the alarms sounded off, a figure entered the building, glaring as the figure spoke, "Psst! Hurry before more show up!"

The doctor, Marcel, whom was about to be sentenced to execution, looked stunned at the figure whom broke in, retrieving him by the wheelchair.

As the alarms continued, the doctor looked more surprised at what was happening: He was getting assistance on escaping.

When the two were far enough away from the prison, the doctor turned his head, looking confused a bit.

"Why did you break me out of prison when you clearly know that I was to be executed?" He frowned.

"Because," the figure, a short female in fact, "we BOTH have something we want. There is a gang I have organized in America and you're just perfect to help us."

"America, huh?" He pondered, glancing a bit with his good eye, "Very interesting."

"After all, doctor, there are others that could use your services as well."

"Is Edna there? In America, I mean?"

"Yes, as of my special one. Both in the same house and same town. And the only way to get to them is with your assistance."

The wheelchair was pushed down the hill slowly as the doctor chuckled with delight. Perhaps with this escape, he would have his great second chance.

"I like the way you think." He smirked cruelly, "By the way, what name do I call my rescuer?"

The figure, a pink looking creature with pigtails, only giggled a bit mischievously before smirking, "Just call me Berry."

Coming Soon...Harvey's New Crush, A New Imaginary Life, & The Anti-Foster's Organization


End file.
